Something Special
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Kelso comes back from California to find something more than just a relationship between the Jackie and Hyde. This is there love story and it shows these to can really survive anything together. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let me start by saying this, I honestly don't quite know how I got to this point in my life. Maybe it was because it was just a really boring summer or maybe it is because I always had a small … I mean tiny … amount of feelings for Jackie. Then again who won't she is pretty hot. However, I never thought I would actually develop feelings for her. I have never felt this way about a girl before. I guess I figured that out a couple hours ago when we dropped Eric off at the airport. I just found myself thinking about how I would follow her to California. Part of me wanted to tell her that when she busted into my room, but she didn't give me a chance. She just wrapped her arms around me and I felt her tears soaking through my shirt. "What is wrong?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"We have a major problem." She said as she sobbed.

"Nothing can be that bad." I said as I pulled her down so we were sitting on my bed. I moved her hair from her face. I just wanted to kiss her, but I saw something was wrong.

"Steven, I am …" She said before she got up. "No forget it. It's not like you are actually going to care." She said as she started to walk away.

"Damn it, Jackie. Just tell me. I care about you so I will care." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"I am pregnant." She said as she sat on my lap. Oh.

"Oh." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "We can handle this." I said as I looked at her. I lost control of what came out of my mouth as I said "Marry me?"

"Steven, you would do that for me?" She asked as she smiled at me.

"Of course, Jackie. I think I kinda love you." I said as I looked at her.

"Well, I think I might kinda love you too." She said as she looked at me. It wasn't long till her lips were on mine. She pulled away with a laugh. "Red is going to kill you." She said with a weak smile.

"Probably." I said as I looked at her. "That won't stop me from being here for you." I said as I looked at her. At that moment I vowed not to let this turn out like my folks did. I was going to be the best damn father ever and I was going to love Jackie with my whole heart. And if anyone had something to say about it, well I would beat the shit out of them. Nothing felt more right, than that moment in the basement. There really is something special about Jackie and there is something special about her and I together. Nothing could make that go away.

**A/N: I DON'T OWN THAT 70S SHOW. SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO SHORT BUT IT IS ONLY A PREFACE. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a week since Jackie had told me the news. Since then I had started to plan everything out and I was excited. "Steven!" I heard Jackie call as she came in the basement door. I walked out of my room carrying a small trash can. "What are you doing?" She said as I gave her a hug.

"Just getting rid of some things." I said as I smiled. "Want to hold my trash can?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said as she took it. I saw her look down at the mess of brown paper bags and beer cans in the small bin. "You're getting rid of your stash?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah, you know I figured that if I was going to be a dad I should start acting like it." I said as I walked over to the game cabinet and pulled out another paper bag.

"Oh, Steven, you would do that for me." She said with a smile.

"It's for our family." I said as I kissed her head. "Now come on I have to clean out Forman's room before Red gets home." I said as I walked towards the steps. It was hard to believe that I was making the right choice for once. It was after we had removed all illegal substances from the house and we were taking the trash out that Kelso's van pulled into the driveway. "Dude, nice to have you back." I said as I greeted Eric.

"Nice to see you man." He said as he held on to Donna. "So, my parents have no clue that I was gone?" He asked. I laughed at the thought of Jackie blurting out the truth earlier this week when caught us making-out together.

"No clue, you're golden." I lied with a smile on my face. Then again he would be golden because I was going to tell his folks about Jackie tonight. I am sure knocking up a neighbor girl is worst then running off to California. Then again Red likes me more than Eric.

"I better get home." Kelso said as he got back in the van. I watched as he pulled away. It was easier than going inside where I could see Eric was getting his ass handed to him. I watched as Jackie stood in the driveway.

"Want to go to the basement?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Why not." I said as I followed her. We sat in the basement cuddling as we listen to Red yell upstairs. I wasn't normally one for cuddling, but Jackie changed that. Let's be honest Jackie changed a lot about me. However, things became complicated when Mrs. Forman stood at the top of the stairs.

"Steven, Jackie's parents are here. Why are they here? They said you and Jackie wanted them here." She called from the top of the stairs.

"We are coming." I said as we got up. "Ready to meet the firing squad?" I asked her as I took her hand and walked up the stairs.

"I feel safe with you." She said with a smile. We walked into the kitchen packed with people starring at us. I saw Jackie start to move behind me.

"Steven what the hell is going on here?" Red asked as he looked at Jackie's parents and then at me. "Why are these people here?"

"Jackie and I have something to tell you all." I said as I looked at Eric standing by the door. I froze as Jackie held on to me.

"Well, tell us." Kitty said as she looked at me.

"Jackie is pregnant." I said as I looked down at the floor. "And it's mine."

"Oh god." Kitty said as everyone looked at us.

"Oh I see what you are doing?" Eric said as he walked towards us. "You are trying to distract Red from killing me." He said as he leaned against the counter.

"No, dude. This isn't a distraction. It's true." I said as I looked at him.

"But, you two hate each other." He said as he looked at us.

"Well, we used too, but this summer changed things." I said as I looked at her. "I love her and this baby." I said as I smiled at her.

"Well you two have to get married." Kitty said as she looked at us. "There is no other way."

"Kitty, she is sixteen." Jackie's dad said as he looked at her.

"Well, she is old enough to have a baby." Kitty snapped.

"Eric get the wine." Red said as he held on to his wife. I watched as Eric handed him the emergency wine and a glass. "Drink kitty." Red said as he poured her a glass.

"What are we going to do?" Jackie's mother said as she looked at Red.

"Oh yes, Red what are you going to do?" Eric said with a smile.

"Get out of here, dumb ass." He said. I watched as Eric went to the basement. I knew he was either listening at the door or calling Donna to tell her. "Okay, here is what we are going to do." Red said as he looked at me. "You two will get married." He said. "Nothing big." He said as he looked at Kitty.

"Oh you can wear my dress." She said as she looked at Jackie.

"How are they going to support a baby?" Jackie's dad asked as he looked at Red.

"They both have jobs and while they are in high school they can stay here." Kitty said.

"Kitty." Red said as he looked at her.

"They don't know anything about babies." She said. "And we have the room for them."

"Fine, they will stay here." Red said as he looked at me. "Now you two get out of here." He said. "The adults need to talk." We walked down to the basement. I wasn't surprised that everyone but Kelso was in the basement.

"How did this happen?" Donna asked us.

"Okay you know how it happens you and Eric do it all the time." Jackie said as she watched me sit down. She sat down on my lap.

"I mean how did you and him get together." Donna said as she looked at us.

"It's hard not to when you spend so much time together." Jackie said as she looked at me.

"Still don't get it." She said as she looked at us.

"Then you never will." I said as I looked at her. "All that matters is that we do." I said as I looked into Jackie's beautiful eyes.

"Steven." She said before she kissed me.

"Gross!" Eric yelled as he looked away.

"Yeah this is just wrong." Fez said from across the room.

"See even Fez thinks it's wrong." Donna said as she looked at us. "And he isn't normal."

"It's right to us." Jackie said as she looked at him. I watched as Eric walked over to the game cabinet.

"I know the only thing that will make this situation close to normal." He said as he moved around the games.

"You won't find anything there." I said as I looked at him.

"Fine." He said as he walked over to the Christmas can.

"None there either." I said as I looked at him.

"What the hell did you do with the stash?" Eric asked as he looked at me.

"It's gone. All of it." I said as I looked at him.

"What the hell man what did you do?" Eric said as he looked at the group.

"This is now a drug free zone. Jackie can't be around that crap while she is pregnant." I said as I looked at them.

"You knock up the demon child and now we can't have fun." He said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yep." I said as I looked at him.

"No fair dude." He said as he looked at us.

"Life isn't fair." I said as I looked at him.

"How are you going to tell Kelso?" Donna asked as she looked at us.

"I don't know yet." I said as I looked at her. "But, his two cents won't change anything." I said as I looked at her. "Jackie and I are together. We are getting married and we are going to make a great family." I said as I looked Jackie. "And I have never been happier."

"Awe, Steven." Jackie said as she kissed me.

"You really do love her." Donna said as she looked at me.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at Jackie. We had something special and not even Kelso can change that. Then again things are going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Kelso came busting in. "Damn, man I have been gone all summer and it is like nothing has changed." He said as he sat down. Great, he didn't know. This was going to be like ripping off a band aid.

"I guess things never change." I said as I got up and walked to the fridge. I pulled out a grape soda and walked back over.

"Dude, what is up? Red's not around and your drinking soda. Come on dude." He said as he looked at me.

"I am cleaning up my act that's all." I said as I looked at him. I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't hurt dumb old Kelso. Apparently no one else could either.

"Steven, I need you to try on Red's old tux." Mrs. Forman said as she came busting into the kitchen holding the tux. "After all we are having a wedding in just a week." She said as she glowed.

"Dude, whose is getting married?" Kelso asked as he looked around like a lost puppy.

"Oh dear, you didn't tell him." Mrs. Forman said as she looked at me like a deer in headlights. "Well, I will just be in the living room." She said as she laughed nervously.

"Dude, what is going on?" Kelso asked.

"I am getting married on Saturday." I said as I got up.

"Wait, what?" Kelso said as he followed me towards the door. "How did this happen, who is the lucky lady?"

"Jackie." I said weakly as I opened the door to the living room.

"What the hell?" He yelled as we walked into the living room. "How can you marry Jackie?" He asked.

"Simple, I just have to say I do." I said as I looked at Mrs. Forman.

"You two hate each other!" He yelled as Eric walked down the stairs.

"That's what I said." Eric said as he walked over to his mother. "Then again he must not, because he got her knocked up."

"I am going to kill you!" Kelso said as he started towards me.

"Yes because that has worked out before in the past for you." I said as I moved closer to him.

"Oh crap he didn't know." Eric said as he stepped over to us.

"No he didn't know." I said as I looked at Eric. At that moment Kelso went in for a punch. He got a small punch in before I knocked him to the ground.

"Okay, boys we just need to make the best of this. So stop fighting and put on the damn tux." Mrs. Forman snapped.

"Okay." I said as I took the tux from her hands. I was lucky, I guess, that when Red was younger he was my size. "Fits great, Mrs. Forman." I said as I walked back down stairs.

"Steven, you are so handsome. Jackie is such a lucky girl." She said as she looked at me.

"I was supposed to knock Jackie up not him." Kelso said as he stormed out of the room.

"Can we stop using that term? A baby is a blessing no matter what." She said as she looked at me. "But Eric if this happens to Donna I will make sure it won't ever again."

"Okay then." Eric said as he stepped back.

"Steven!" I heard Jackie yell from the kitchen. I found myself practically running to her aid. I found her crying as she sat at one of the chairs around the table.

"Jackie what is wrong?" I asked as I looked at her. I leaned down so I was looking in her eyes.

"I am going to get fat." She said as cried.

"No, baby you aren't." I said as I placed my hand on her check. "You are going to have a nice round belly and that is our baby. Then you will be pretty little you again as soon as you have the baby." Then I placed her hair behind her ear. "Plus, you will always be the smallest most beautiful girl, no woman in the world to me." I said as I watched her smile.

"Steven, that is so sweet." She said as she went to hug me.

"Sorry, but you can't get anything on this." I said as I pulled away. "After all this is what I am wearing when I get hitched." I said with a smile.

"You look great." She said with a weak smile.

"But, you're going to look better." I said as I looked at her.

"You are amazing." I said as I looked at her.

"Are you as scared as I am?" She asked as she looked at me.

"More." I said back. "But, this is going to be the greatest adventure for us." I said as I looked at her. "Look at us two, we are nothing alike. But, we both know how it is to be alone. You're parents left you with nannies and mine just left me. I am scared to death of leaving this child and I know you are to."

"We are going to end up like Mrs. Forman." She said with a laugh.

"Maybe, but nothing could be better because we will be working together on this whole parenting thing." I said as I looked at her. "Never tell the guys I talk like this." I said as I hugged her.

"I won't." She said as she looked at me. "I love being the one person who knows you better than anyone." She said as she smiled.

"I love you." I said as I looked at her. She didn't say anything just hugged me. I know we just stood there for a while, but I didn't want to let go. We didn't have to talk and I loved that.

"Oh come on dude, the least you could do is get a room. I don't want to see that." Kelso said as he came walking up from the basement.

"Kelso, we aren't doing anything." I said as I stood there with Jackie in my arms.

"I don't need to see you two being all lovely to each other." He said as he stood by the fridge.

"Michael, stop it." Jackie said as she looked at him. "You blew it with me, get over it. Steven is twice the man you are." She said as she looked at me.

"Fine then maybe I shouldn't come around here no more." Kelso said as he stormed out.

"Great, now I have to deal with that." I said as I looked at the door. "I will get to that later. Come on I am sure Mrs. Forman will love to see you." I said as I led her into the living room. I spent the rest of the day with her and I loved that. I love being around her. However, I had Kelso in the back of my mind. He had been one of my best friends since grade school. How could we throw a friendship away over this? So, I found myself sitting outside of his house with a tin of peanut butter fudge. He answered the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I brought you some fudge." I said as I looked at him. "You know Mrs. Forman has been baking like crazy lately." I said as I handed him the tin.

"She is stress baking again. Awesome." He said with a smile. Somehow Kelso always gets happy when Mrs. Forman bakes a shit ton of crap because then he can pig out and not be judged.

"Okay, listen to me dude. I love Jackie. I have never felt this way about a girl this way before. So, you just have to deal with it." I said as I looked at him. "However, you are like a brother to me." I said as I looked at him. "And it would really suck if you can't look past the fact that I am marry your ex." I said as I looked at him.

"You really love her." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at him.

"Fine, but I am so bringing a date to the wedding." He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said as I looked at him.

"Great, hey is Laurie going to be there?" He asked.

"I guess." I said as I stood there.

"Awesome, I will be getting some on you wedding night." He said with a smile. I sat there listen to Kelso talk about how he could sleep around now that was Jackie was out of the question. However, the whole time I was thinking about how lucky I was Kelso is a man whore because if he wasn't I wouldn't have Jackie. And now that I have her I am never letting go.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I never realized how much effort people put into a wedding till this week. I feel all that I have heard about all week is the wedding. "I am just so excited." Mrs. Forman said as she pulled out some bride and groom cookies from the oven.

"Kitty, calm down already. This isn't a very happy occasion." Red said as he sat at the kitchen table drinking his beer.

"Red, it is a wedding and it is a happy occasion." She said as she looked at him.

"The girl is knocked up. They aren't getting married because they want to. They are getting married because they have to." He said as he looked at Kitty.

"Listen here Red Forman, this is a happy day and you will not ruin it." She snapped as she got a plate full of fudge and cookies and sat down with us.

"Damn, Kitty are you going to save any for the party." Red said as he watched his wife.

"Well, I just need a little more now." She said as she looked at him. "I am eating for two now."

"Damn it, not you too." He said as he looked at her. "What the hell am I supposed to do with two pregnant women in this house, in my house." He said as he looked at her.

"I don't know, Red, but we are having a baby so deal with it." She snapped as she took her plate and walked away. "I just don't know how this happened." He said.

"I will get Eric to come up here and explain it for you." I said with a laugh. "But, I think you need to be more sensitive to her." I said as I got up.

"What you impregnated the neighbor girl so you know everything?" He asked as he looked at me.

"No, but I know that your wife wants to be happy about this." I said as I looked at him. "And you might actually have a normal son this time." I said as I walked into the living room. No one was there, but Eric and Donna. "What are you doing in here?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Jackie, oh I am sorry I mean Mrs. Hyde, kicked us out of the basement because she is redecorating your room with Fez." Eric said as he looked at me.

"Shit." I said as I walked back into the kitchen. I walked down to the basement.

"Dude, how come you are the one getting married and I am moving furniture." Kelso said as him and Fez carried a dresser to my room.

"Suck it." I said as I walked towards my room. When I got there I saw Jackie trying to push my cot under the bed she sat up. "Folding that down will make that easier." I said as I walked over to her. "Let me get it." I said as I folded up the cot and placed it under the bed.

"Thank you, Steven." She said as I looked around. I don't know how she did it, but somehow all of her shit fix into my little room. "Don't you like it?" She asked as she watched me.

"I love it." I said as I sat down on the bed as Kelso and Fez came in. "Just amazed how you did it." I said as I pulled her down on my lap.

"I just wanted to make it our room." She said as she looked at me.

"It's perfect." I said as I held her close.

"Okay, I am uncomfortable here." Kelso said as he walked out of the room.

"Well, if you don't mind I am going to stay here." Fez said as he sat down on the dresser.

"You are such a perv." I said to him as I laughed.

"You know you like it." Fez said. "Now make with the baby making."

"Fez you're a bit late." I said with a laugh as I placed my hand on her stomach.

"You are going to be a great father, Steven." She said as she looked at me.

"Fez get out." I said as I looked at him.

"Damn, it was just getting good." He said as he walked away. I moved Jackie so we were lying next to each other.

"I love you." I told her as I moved her closer to me.

"Steven, I love you." She said as she looked at me.

"Can you believe that you are going to be Mrs. Hyde tomorrow?" I said as I looked at her.

"I like the sound of that." She said as she looked at me. "We are going to be the Hydes'." She said as she looked at me.

"All three of us." I said as I looked at her.

"You don't think we will get old and hate each other do you?" She asked me.

"Of course, we will. But, look at the Formans'. They have the best marriage and they sure as hell hate each other sometimes." I said as I looked at her. "Oh, and could you go talk to Mrs. Forman?" I asked her.

"You want to tell me why?" She asked.

"You will figure it out baby." I said as I looked at her. She left a few minutes later. She left me to sit and think about her. God, she is really changing me.

"Hey dude, come on we have to party." Eric said as he came busting into my room.

"What the hell?" I asked as Kelso came into the room.

"Hello you're getting hitched tomorrow. So, we got to party tonight." Eric said.

"What the hell why not?" I said as I got up. "Wait let me talk to Jackie." I said as I walked towards the door.

"No, she is staying in Laurie's room with Donna tonight." Eric said.

"Yeah isn't bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding." Kelso said.

"Fine, let's go." I said. We ended up at the Foto Hut with a case of beer and Leo.

"Dude how come you didn't tell me you were getting married?" Leo asked as he looked at me.

"I did Leo over a week ago." I said to him. "When I asked you to take the pictures." I said as I looked at him.

"Oh, well I would love to but I don't have a camera." He said.

"Dude, just take one from here." I said as I looked at him.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"I can't believe you are getting married dude." Eric said as he sat down next to me. "I thought you would have run away if you knocked up some girl. But, here you are about to tie yourself down to Jackie." He said with a laugh.

"What are you going to tell everyone at school when you are wearing a wedding ring on Monday?" Fez asked.

"Nothing, it's none of their god damn business." I said as I looked at him.

"What about when Jackie blows up to the size of a whale?" Kelso asked laughing.

"I won't say a damn thing. Now Jackie, she will because she won't be able to shut her mouth." I said as I looked at my beer. I found myself wondering if I was doing the right thing, but I thought of Jackie. I knew I was doing the right thing. I loved her in a way no one knows. To everyone else I was a bad ass rebel.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the kitchen the next morning with a smile on my face. "Dude how can you be so happy?" Eric asked as he held a bag of frozen peas to his head.

"I am getting married today." I said as I smiled. I don't think I could be happy if it wasn't Jackie. "What did Donna beat you up?" I asked as I looked at him.

"No for your information I got in a fight with a death star." He said as he looked up and I saw the bruise that he had hidden behind the peas.

"Wow, you got your ass handed to you by a toy. Forman I think you need the stupid helmet." I said with a smile as I looked at him.

"I need the stupid helmet you are marrying Jackie." He said as he placed the peas back on his forehead.

"You know stop making comments about Jackie." I said as I looked at him.

"What you going to do hit me?" He asked as he got up.

"Dude you are like a brother to me, but she is going to be my wife. So, yeah I will have to hit you." I said as I looked at him.

"Damn, dude she has changed you." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. He was right she changed me, but I don't see that as a bad thing. I actually thought it was a good thing. It didn't take me long to get ready so I found my self sitting in the kitchen as I watched people come and go from the back yard.

"You ready for this Steven?" Red asked me as he walked in the kitchen from the living room.

"Yes, sir." I said as I looked at him.

"You know Steven, I am impressed by how much of a man you are being with all that is going on." He said as he looked at me. "I don't want you to tell Eric this, but you are by far my favorite son." He said as he looked at me. "Now I have something for you, a wedding present." He said as he fished through his pocket. He handed me a ring. "This is my father's wedding ring. Now don't tell Eric about this, but I noticed that you didn't have enough money to get yourself a ring." He said as he handed to me.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah, well you deserve it. And Kitty had it fitted for you." He said with a smile. I was trying to figure out what to say when Donna came in the Kitchen.

"I need the emergency wine." She said as she came through the kitchen.

"Kitty can't have that." Red told her.

"It's not for Kitty. I have to get some boos in Jackie's mother." She said as she looked at him. "Nothing is good enough for that woman." She said as she grabbed the wine. Then she was gone as fast as she came.

"Well, this is going to be a fun day." Red said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, well I could have told you that when I saw Eric's face this morning." I said with a laugh.

"He told me you hit him." Red said as he looked at me.

"Well, I didn't. The boy got beat up by a death star toy." I said with a laugh.

"God that kid." Red said as he walked over to the fridge. I watched as he grabbed two beers. "Here you go. You will need it." He said as he handed me a beer.

"Thank you." I said as opened it.

"Welcome to manhood, Steven." He said before he took a drink of his beer.

"Eric!"Laurie said as the two busted into the room. "Where did you put my make up?" She asked.

"I don't have your make up." He said as he looked at her. "Why would I be wearing make up?" He asked. That's when I noticed he covered up the bruise.

"Dear god boy, give her back the make up." Red said as he looked at his son. "And get that shit off your face."

"Mom made me put this on." He said as he looked at us.

"I need another beer." Red said as he walked towards the living room.

"Make up dude." I said as I walked past him. I went down to the basement and grabbed the stupid helmet. "Put this on." I said as I tossed the helmet.

"Fine." He said as he put the helmet on. It wasn't too much longer after that, that I found myself standing in front of our family and friends. I looked over to Eric who stood next to me. He was too busy staring down Donna to even notice. Then I saw her. She was stunning in her strapless cream color dress. Her hair was put up so it has out of her face. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "You look amazing." I mouthed to her as her dad placed her hand in mine. I got lost in her big brown eyes as I repeated my lines. It seemed like before I knew it I was saying "I do."

Then the minster said something and Jackie followed up with "I do." Then her lips were on mine as everyone clapped.

"I love you." I told her as everyone moved to greet us.

"I love you too." She said as she held on to my arm. It felt strange to have to stand of an hour as Leo took our pictures. Then as everyone else pigged out on the food that Kitty prepared we just stood by the driveway. There was music playing and as a Carpenter's song came on I took Jackie's hand. "You know I haven't danced with you in forever." She said as we moved together.

"It's been a year." I said as I looked at her.

"That is forever." She said as she looked at me.

"I won't wait that long ever again." I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

"Can you believe this?" She said as she looked into my eyes. "I never would have thought that we would be dancing at our wedding." She said as she placed her head on my chest. I was about to break into one of my mushy lovey moments when I saw a flash go off.

"Now this is just so sweet." Kitty said as she took another picture.

"Thank you, Mrs. Forman for everything." Jackie said as she looked at her.

"Sweetie you just let me throw a wedding that Laurie will never have." She said as she smiled at us. "I have something for you." She said as she handed Jackie a piece of paper that I didn't even notice she was holding.

"It's a old picture." Jackie said as she looked at the paper.

"It was taken at a block party when you two were little bitty." She said as she moved towards Jackie. "That is you and the boy throwing the worm on you is Steven." She said as she pointed to the picture.

"Steven this is our first picture. I didn't even know that we met that long ago." Jackie said as she showed me the picture. I laughed to myself as I looked at a younger me throwing a worm and a spoiled little girl.

"Me either, but that is one hell of a worm." I said with a laugh.

"I think this is proof we were meant to be." She said as looked at the picture.

"Do you want to repeat that incident?" I asked her with a laugh.

"God, no." She said as she handed the picture back to Mrs. Forman.

"No, no that is yours to keep." She said.

"Thank you." Jackie said as he handed me the picture. I placed it in my pocket.

"Oh Fez is dancing, I have to get this on film." Mrs. Forman said as she headed back towards the back yard.

"You want to join your party?" I asked Jackie.

"No, I am fine right here." She said as she hugged me. I just kissed her forehead and led her towards the party. I watched from the background with my bride as our friends made complete asses of themselves. Then again they do that on a normal basis. It was later that night as Jackie and I laid down in out bed to go to sleep that it hit me that I got her forever.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hyde." I said as wrapped my arm around her.

"Goodnight, Steven. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said as I drifted to sleep. Nothing was more perfect than that moment. It was one of those special moments you keep close to your heart.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like another week passed by the time I woke up Monday morning. Jackie and I were the talk of the town. I hated the fact people were gossiping about our personal business and even worse Jackie was taking it hard. Plus, to top things off Mrs. Forman's parents were coming for a visit today. "I have never met them before." I said as I ate my breakfast.

"Grandpa drinks, grandma yells. That sums it up." Eric said as he pushed his plate away. It was just as Mrs. Forman started to argue with that statement that Jackie came in the room. She looked like she was sick.

"Are you okay, doll?" I asked her as she sat down next to me.

"Not really." She said as she looked at me. "I just threw up, pretty girls don't throw up." She said as she looked at me.

"Everyone throws up when they are pregnant." Mrs. Forman said as she looked at Jackie. Jackie just sat there frowning.

"Do you have to work tonight, my little cheese maiden?" I asked her as I took her hand.

"Yes." She said as she looked at me.

"Great, because Eric's grandparents are coming in." I said as I looked at her.

"You going to pick me up?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Of course, you get off at eight right?" I asked her. She just nodded. "I will be there." I said as I looked at her.

"We got to get going." Eric said as he got up.

"You have to give him is car back. We don't all fix comfortably in my car." I said as I helped Jackie up.

"He hasn't earned the car back yet." Red said.

"He is married with a baby on the way and I don't deserve my car." Eric said as he looked at his dad.

"He needs his car to go to work, so he can support his family." Red said as he looked at Eric. Then the phone rang.

"It's about the car." Mrs. Forman said as she jumped up and down.

"Let's go this could get ugly." I said as I led Jackie out of the house.

"You two sicken me." Eric said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Here that sweets we sicken him." I said as I looked at her.

"I think that means we are doing a great job." She said as she looked at me with a big smile. I wish that smile would have lasted, but unfortunately high school girls proved to be very mean to say the least. I did my best to try to cheer her up, but I can't blame her for frowning when everyone is calling her a slut. I felt bad for her. At the end of the day she was sitting on the hood of my car. "Can we hurry up and get out of here?" She asked as she got up.

"Of course." I said as I opened her door for her. I saw Forman on the other end of the parking lot with Kelso. I figured he could get a ride from him. So, we left. "Can we stop at the house, I have to change into my uniform?" She asked as she looked out the window.

"Anything for you doll." I said as I looked at her. "Don't let those people get to you." I said as I looked at the road.

"That's easy for you to say, people are lining up to high five you." She said as she looked at me. That's when I saw the tears. I wanted to pull over right then, but we were only a block away from the house. So, I waited till we were in the driveway to move closer to her and wrap my arm around her.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but we are in this together." I said as I looked at her. She put her head on my shoulder. "Please don't cry, doll." I said as I looked at her.

"I know, but I am not used to being treated like this." She said as she sat there with me.

"Something will happen in no time to get the attention off of you. Even if I have put Forman's undies on the flag pole again." I said as I looked at her.

"You would do that for me?" She said as she looked at me.

"Haven't I made it clear yet, I would do anything for you?" I asked her.

"I love you." She said.

"I am taking that as a yes. Now go get changed or you are going to be late." I said as I looked at her. I followed her into the house to see Red and Eric talking.

"You mean it. Awesome, I am getting my car back." Eric said as he smiled as Red tossed him the keys.

"But, your picking your grandparents up. They get in at five." He said he looked at him.

"I will be right back." Jackie said as she headed down stairs.

"You might want to sit down, Seven." Red said as he sat down at the table as Eric left. "Women take forever getting ready." He said as he looked at his paper. "You will be waiting most of your life waiting on her, but it's wroth it." He said as he looked at me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I sat down and looked at him.

"Boy don't me pour my heart out to you. You're a man just agree with me." He said as he looked at me. It wasn't more than a second later Mrs. Forman came in wearing one of her best dresses. "But, if you want to know that's why." He said as he stared at her. At that moment I knew what he meant as Jackie came up stairs in her work uniform. I loved staring at her and she loves it when I do.

"Let's get going." She said as she smiled at me. I dropped her off and then headed to the Foto Hut.

"Hey, dude I thought I gave you the day off." Leo said as he looked at me. "Aren't you supposed to be getting hitched?" He asked.

"That was Saturday." I said as I looked at him. I walked over to the window.

"Oh." He said as he looked at me. I walked over to see Fez tying a bow around a box.

"What's that I asked? Please, tell me you aren't giving another girl your nude pictures. No one wants to see that." I said to him.

"No, this is your wedding present." He said as he handed me the box.

"Dude, I swear there better not be any nude pictures in there." I said as I set it on the counter.

"I swear there are not any in there." He said as he walked across the room. "Aren't you going to open it?" He asked.

"Hell no." I said as I looked at him. "I will let Jackie open this one like the rest. She loves to unwrap things." I said as I looked at him. "Unless there is anything in here I will have to kick your ass over."

"No, Mrs. Hyde will love it." He said as he smiled. "That is just to weird to say." He said with a laugh.

"I have a wedding present for you too." Leo said as he handed me a paper bag. "I couldn't give it to you in front of your folks." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I handed the bag back to him. "But, I think you need this more than we do."

"But, foreign dude said you were out." He said.

"Yeah, because I threw it all out." I said as I looked at him. Next thing I know he was cuddling the bag and walking away. Sometimes I think that my friends are a little too weird. Then again life wouldn't be fun with out them. I was getting ready to go pick Jackie up when Mrs. Forman called saying that Red went to pick her up because she called there looking for me. I asked what was wrong, but she didn't know. "I have to go." I said to Fez.

"Don't forget your present." He said as he handed me the box. Yes, like this stupid box was important at this moment. Well, it wasn't. But, I took the stupid box with me. Then a drove like crazy the whole way home. "What's wrong?" I asked as I busted into the kitchen box in hand.

"Well, I am barren and my mother hates me." Mrs. Forman said as she looked up from the stove. I just looked around as I put the box on the table. "Oh you meant with Jackie. I don't know they aren't back yet." I stood there for a minute before I heard the car pull up. Red came in first, then a sobbing Jackie.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong, but she has been doing this since I got there." He said as he sat down.

"Steven!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I got fired; he said that I couldn't be a cheese maiden because I am pregnant. He said that I was no good to him fat." She said as she sobbed into my shirt.

"It's going to be okay." I said as I held her close.

"It's okay, that's all you say. I don't even really care about the girl and I want to kill him." Red said as he looked at us.

"I want to kill him, but getting her calmed down is my first priority." I said as I looked down at the still crying Jackie. "I know what will make you feel better." I said as I looked at the present on the table. "Fez got you a present." I said as I turned her so she saw the box.

"He even wrapped it in pink unicorn paper." She said as she sat down.

"Get Donna." I mouthed to Mrs. Forman as I went to sit by Jackie.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Hyde." She read the card on top. She started to open the gift as Mrs. Forman's mother came busting in.

"Where is Kitty? It is not nice to leave guest by themselves." She said as she looked around "KITTY!" She yelled.

"Bea will you please just go back in there with Eric?" Red asked. "We are dealing with a family matter." He said as he looked at me.

"Eric left." She said. "Who are these people?" She asked as she looked at us.

"That's Steven and Jackie." Red said as he looked at us.

"Ah yes the orphan and his bride. Eric told me about you." She said as she looked at us. Her tone made us seem like dirt, which I was fine with. However, Jackie was upset about it.

"Why do you have to say it that way? Do you have a problem with us? You don't know us!" Jackie snapped.

"Calm down doll." I said as I put my arm around her.

"Bea why don't I get you something to drink." Red said as he led her back into the living room.

"So, what did Fez get us?" I asked as she went back to looking at the box.

"It looks like a picture frame." She said as she pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper. "It's us." She said as she removed the paper. Sure enough it was one of our wedding pictures.

"Well, damn he actually did a good job." I said as I looked at the silver picture frame and the picture of me holding Jackie close. "I honestly thought it was going to be pictures of him naked." I said with a laugh.

"That sounds more like Fez." She said with a smile. "But I know where this should go." She said as she got up. I followed down to our room. She placed the picture on our dresser. "Perfect." She said as she looked up at me.

"No that's you." I said as I looked at her.

"Jackie, I am here for a girl's day!" Donna yelled as I heard the basement door slam.

"We are in here!" Jackie yelled.

"Please tell me you have clothes on." Donna said as she walked in. "Oh thank god."

"We aren't Fez. I like to keep my pants on during the day." I said as I looked at her.

"Moving on, I thought Jackie could come over to my place and help me organize my closet while we listen to ABBA." Donna said smiling.

"Do you mind?" She asked me.

"No, go have fun." I said as I kissed her head. It wasn't long after she left I found myself driving to the mall. I walked into the Cheese Factory to see Red ripping the manager a new one. "Holy crap, you do care." I said as I walked over to him.

"I just know when something is wrong." He said as he looked at the manager.

"You're the husband aren't you?" The manager asked.

"What do you think?" I asked as I crossed my arms and look at him.

"You know I don't have to do this. Especially since you two are threatening me." He said. "But, I will let Jackie come back to work."

"With a raise." Red said as he inched closer.

"Fine with a ten percent raise." The manager said.

"Great, here I will buy this." Red said as he put a wheel of cheese on the counter. "Don't tell Jackie about this. I don't need her to get all emotional on me." Red said as we walked out of the mall.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said as I looked at him. "Sorry about your car." I said knowing that he sold is corvette just a few hours before they found out Kitty wasn't pregnant.

"It was just a car." He said as he looked at me. "I am going to put that money along with your rent money back for you and Jackie." He said with a smile. "It could help buy a house or college for the baby." He said as he looked at me.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at him.

"It's no problem, after all this is going to be my first grandchild." He said with a smile. That was his way of telling me he saw me as his son. I just smiled. I looked at the man in front of me and I knew that I wanted to be a father like him. Because he was the father he didn't have to be for me. And I know that if I am anything like him this kid will turn out alright.

"Well, I guess we are off to the firing squad." I said with a laugh as I looked at him.

"I guess so." He said as he looked at me. "Steven, I am proud of you." He said as he walked towards his car. No one ever told me that before and it felt great.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know Steven, I really wish you and Jackie would come to college weekend with us." Mrs. Forman said as she sat down at the kitchen table. The Forman's were taking Eric up to visit the University of Wisconsin.

"I wouldn't be much fun to be around." Jackie said as she looked at Mrs. Forman.

"Oh you're not feeling that good are you sweetie?" Mrs. Forman asked as looked at Jackie.

"Not really, and this weekend is my only one off this month." She said as she looked at Mrs. Forman.

"And I will be here taking care of her." I said as I looked at her.

"Well, I made sure there was penalty of food for you two." She said as she got up. "Come on boys, let's get going." Mrs. Forman said as she got up. It wasn't long that Fez and Kelso were standing out by the car. I carried out their bags for them. Jackie was out there saying goodbye to Donna.

"Steven, Eric is making fun of me." Jackie said as she walked towards me.

"Dude, come on." I said as I looked at Eric.

"Okay, how come you always take her side?" He asked me.

"She is my wife." I said as I looked at him. "Plus, she is moody because of the fact she is pregnant. So, yeah I choose her over you." I said as I put their bags in the back of the cruiser.

"Ha!" Jackie said to Eric.

"That's my girl." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Awe." She said as she looked up at me.

"I will call you kids when we get there." Mrs. Forman said as she hugged Jackie then me. We watched as they pulled out of the driveway.

"We are all alone." Jackie said as she looked up at me.

"It's weird isn't." I said as I led her into the house.

"A little." She said as she looked at me. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked as she looked at me. I didn't get to answer before she ran down stairs to our bathroom.

"Sweetie, you okay?" I asked her from the doorway.

"Steven, get out of here." She said as she looked up at me from the floor.

"That's not going to happen." I said as I sat down next to her. "At least let me hold your hair back." I said as I looked at her. "I just want to make this easier on you." About an hour later, she went in our room to change and I sat on the sofa in the basement.

"So, about ruining your weekend." She said as she came in the room wearing one of my Zeppelin t-shirts and carrying a ball of clothes. I watched as she threw them into the wash.

"Oh, trust me seeing you in that makes this weekend the best ever." I said as I looked at her.

"Well, I could never walk around your shirt with everyone else being here." She said as she sat in my lap.

"We need to get our own place." I said as I looked at her.

"Hopefully, we will at the end of this year." She said as she looked at me. "I am trying to graduate early." She said as she looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked her.

"I thought you would tell me I was pushing myself to hard." She said as she looked at me.

"Well, you are, but I am proud of you." I said as I leaned into kiss her. "So, we will graduate together." I said with a smile.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. We sat there for a while before she noticed that my hand was setting on her stomach.

"Are you trying to say I am fat?" She said as she looked at my hand.

"No, I am connecting with our child." I said as I looked at her.

"I hope it's a boy. I know you and Mr. Forman would love that." She said with a smile.

"Mr. Forman would love that." I said as I thought about how Mr. Forman would teach him to play ball. "He would have a grandson to be proud of."

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I looked at her. It seemed like we spent all weekend sitting there. Then again I think we did. We even slept there then again. "How was the trip?" Jackie asked as she finished doing the dishes.

"It was awesome." Mrs. Forman said. "We should go away more often." She said with a smile.

"No we really shouldn't." Red said as he came in caring her bags. I felt bad for the man he spent the weekend in hell and I spent it in heaven.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her neck.

"You know I have to go through that one day." She said with a smile.

"That is forever away." I said as I looked at her. "And I will be prepared thanks to this." I said as I looked at her. She was looking out at Eric and Donna.

"He is so going to mess that up soon." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Want to bet on it?" I asked her.

"Twenty dollars and a back rub he fucks this up by next week." She said with a smile.

"Deal." I said as I looked at her. Surely, it would take longer than that for him to make it up. I loved moments like this.


	8. Chapter 8

I got home from work to find Mrs. Forman in the kitchen holding a puppy. "Did I miss something here?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Red got me little Schatzi." She said with a smile. I looked at the wiener dog and wanted to laugh. However, Mrs. Forman was happy and I wasn't going to ruin that. I headed down to the basement to find everyone sitting there.

"Steven, its official I am fat." Jackie said as she got up and turned to her side. I saw her little baby bump and smiled.

"No you're not fat. The baby just wants to let everyone know it's in there." I said as I placed my hand on her stomach.

"Why are you calling the baby it?" Eric asked. "It makes it sound like an alien." He said with a laugh.

"Eric!" Jackie shrieked. "We are calling it and it because we don't want to get attached to a gender."

"That makes sense." Donna said as she looks at us.

"This is still weird." Fez said as he looked at me.

"Will you please shut up?" I asked him.

"What crawled up your pants?" He asked.

"I am just tired." I said as I looked at everyone.

"Go take a nap, baby." Jackie said as she looked at me.

"No, I am just going to sit here." I said as I sat down in my car and pulled her down on my lap.

"You know what we all need to have some fun." Eric said as he looked around. "I mean we all are working like crazy. You look like you haven't slept in days." He said as he pointed to me. "You puke more than Fez with a hangover." He said to Jackie. "I hardly ever see you." He said to Donna. "You're favorite place is the DMV." He said to Fez. "And you well … I don't know what is wrong with you." He said to Kelso.

"So, what do you propose we do?" I asked him.

"If you say Lazar Floyd I will hit you." Donna said as she looked at him.

"Let's all go to the water tower." He said as he looked at us.

"About that." Jackie said as she looked at him. "I can't climb up there." She said as she looked at him.

"Okay, then we leave the prego at home." He said causing Donna to hit him.

"Fine, what about we go to your parent's cabin?" He asked Jackie.

"I don't want to ask them. We haven't really spoken since I told them about the baby." She said as she looked at him.

"Okay then I have nothing." Eric said as he looked at everyone.

"Well, why you think about it I am going home to change." Donna said as she got up.

"Oh come on." Eric said along with Kelso and Fez.

"What is with you guys and this uniform?" She asked as she walked out the door.

"I just want to say that things are going great with me and Donna. This is about the time I fuck everything up." Eric said as he looked at all of us.

"Have you ever tried not messing things up?" Fez asked.

"I think history shows that messing things up is in my nature." Eric said as he looked at Fez. "I can do something nice." He said as he paused her. "Buy her a present." He paused again. "Something to say even though I am a idiot I love her."

"Get her a scented candle." Kelso said as he looked at Eric. "Girls, can't keep their shirt on around a scented candle." He said.

"Oh please, everyone gets a scented candle. It's expensive jewelry or nothing." Jackie said as she looked at him. Now, what happens next I am not proud of; I am going to blame it on being tired.

"God, Jackie you have learned nothing from me." I said as I looked at her.

"What do you mean, Steven?" She asked as she got up.

"Romance is created by corporations, so they can con idiots like Forman out of money." I said as I looked at her.

"Fine, if that is the way you feel, so be it." She said as she headed to our room. "You're staying with Eric tonight!" She yelled.

"Wow, she is pissed." Kelso said as he looked at me.

"Don't you know she is very sensitive now?" Eric asked as he smiled. "Welcome to the dog house." He said with a smile. So, I spent the night on the basement sofa as Jackie blasted ABBA.

"Will you make up with Jackie already? I couldn't sleep because Dancing Queen was blasting." Eric said as I came up for breakfast.

"Steven, what the hell did you do?" Mrs. Forman asked me.

"Oh, he told her that he didn't believe in romance or presents." Eric said as he looked at his mother.

"You dumbass." Red said. "Now you have to buy the girl a damn present."

"No, I don't." I said as Jackie walked into the kitchen then right out the back door without talking me. "Shit, now I have to get her a present." I said as I looked at her.

"You should get her charm bracelet." Mrs. Forman said. "With one charm symbolizing your wedding then add one each year on your anniversary." She said as she looked at me.

"That's not a bad ideal." I said as I looked at her.

"Well, do it fast." Eric said. "She apparently wants a ride from me." He said as he looked out the door to see Jackie sitting in the cruiser. I went right after school and picked up her gift. I knew she would love it. So, I placed it on our dresser with a note.

"Donna, you, me, the water tower tonight. Dress foxy because I got you something." Eric said as I came in the room.

"I will." She said as left all excited.

"So, what did you get her?" I asked as I looked at him. "Earrings, a bracelet?" I asked him as I sat down.

"Better than that, I got her a diamond engagement ring." He said as he pulled out the box.

"Are you dumb? You can't ask Donna to marry you. You are in high school." I said as I looked at him.

"Really, you are going to say that." He said as he looked at me.

"It's what you do when your back is against the wall…like when the girl is pregnant." I said as I looked at him.

"Look I already know that Donna and I are going to be together forever. Why not make it official?" He asked.

"No you think you are going to be together forever." Kelso said as he looked at Eric.

"I just feel this is right." He said as he looked at us. "And I am going to do it." He said as he looked at us.

"Whatever, can you pick Jackie up?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You haven't fixed this yet." He said as he looked at me.

"I am working on it." I said as I looked at him.

"Fine, I will pick up the she devil for you, but you owe me. Especially, if she cries again." He said as he looked at me.

"She cried to this morning." I said as I looked at him.

"Like a baby." He said as he looked at me.

"Shit." I said as kicked the table in front of me.

"Damn she has you whipped." Kelso said. The truth was that I have always hated it when Jackie cries. I give into her in a second. Even when she was with Kelso. That is how I ended up at Prom last year.

"Shut up." I said as I got up and walked up stairs. I sat in the living room watching television with Red till I heard Jackie come in. I waited till I heard the basement door slam to get up. I walked down to our room where she was reading my letter. I just stood in the doorway.

"Steven!" She said as she smiled at the words on the paper. "I love you." She said as she looked up at me.

"Look in the box." I said as I moved closer to her.

"It's beautiful." She said as she looked at me.

"Here let me help you." I said as took the bracelet out of the box. She just smiled as she held out her wrist for me. I put the bracelet on her. "See and we can get you a new charm each year for our anniversary." I said as I smiled at her.

"You broke down for me." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, well there is something about you that makes me want to break all of my rules." I said as I hugged her.

"Steven." She said as she looked at me. "That is so sweet." She said with a smile. I just kissed her. When we walked back out to the big room, Eric just clapped.

"Thank god you two made up." He said as he looked at us.

"Shouldn't be going to pick Donna up?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he looked at his watch.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Give her a candy bar I stole from Fez's stash." He said as he held up the candy bar.

"Smart man." I said as I looked at him.

"I am confused." Jackie said as she looked at me.

"It's nothing important, doll." I said as I looked at her. I couldn't tell her because she would say something to Donna. So, I just let her sit there flipping through her Cosmo as Eric walked out. "Come over here." I said to her as I looked at her on the other side of the room.

"Why?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I just want to spend the night with my arms wrapped around you." I said as I looked at her.

"Awe, Steven." She said as she moved closer to me. We just sat there till she wanted to go to sleep. Then I sat up and watched her sleep.

"Sleep tight." I said as I kissed her head before I cuddled up next to her. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you." She mumbled in her sleep. I just smiled as I shut my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe it is Thanksgiving and my folks want nothing to do with us." Jackie said as she helped Kitty bake a pie.

"Sweetie you have me and Red." Kitty said as she looked at Jackie.

"See we have a set of parents to disapprove everything we do." I said as I looked at Jackie.

"You know I love you two." Kitty said as she looked at me. Then the doorbell rang. "I got it." Kitty said as she ran towards to living room.

"So, Steven what do you think of my new dress?" Jackie asked as she looked at me.

"I think you are beautiful." I said as I looked at her. She just smiled at me as she moved closer.

"Good answer." She said as she kissed me. She started to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her again.

"Isn't this what got you two in this situation?" Eric asked as he came in the room.

"Shut up Forman." I said as I looked at him.

"You are telling me to shut up. I am stuck in the living room with grandma and grandpa and you are telling me to shut up." He said as he looked at me.

"Failing notice." I said as I looked at him. The other day he got a failing notice from our math teacher and forged Red's signature.

"Sorry, I can't just be a failure like you." He said as he looked at me.

"I am failing gym." I said as I looked at him. "No one gives a shit about gym." I said.

"They really don't." Jackie said as she wiggled out of my hold and walked over to the fridge.

"Can it Yoko!" Eric yelled as he looked at her.

"Steven!" Jackie squealed at me after he yelled at her.

"Dude, what did I tell you about being nice." I said as I looked at him. "Just apologize." I said as I looked at them.

"Sorry, Jackie." He said as he looked at her. Granted it came out hateful, but I could tell she was just messing with him. He would be on the floor if she was really upset.

"Apology expected Foreplay." Jackie said with a laugh as she called him what Casey used to.

"Come on, she can call me Foreplay, but I have to apologize." He said.

"Dude, she is very sensitive." I said as I looked at him. Jackie came over and handed me a root beer.

"Sensitive my ass." Eric said as we walked out into the living room.

"I cannot believe your daughter didn't even bother to call." Kitty said to Red as he sat up the table. "Now we are going to have an empty seat at the big table."

"No, we don't." Red said. "Steven and Jackie are going to be sitting at the adults table."

"Wow, I was finally going to be able to set at the big people table because Midge left." Eric said as he looked at Red.

"No, you are not. These two are adults now." Red said as he looked at me and Jackie.

"We are fine with sitting at the small table." Jackie said as she looked at Red.

"See that's what makes them worthy of the big table." He said to Eric and turned to Jackie. "You are sitting at the big table; don't pay attention to this baby." We ended up sitting on the steps watching Fez serve Burt drinks. That is when Laurie appeared.

"I am home." She said as she came busting in the front door.

"My baby came home." Kitty said as she ran over to hug Laurie.

"Are all the phone's broken in Chicago?" Red asked her.

"Well, I wasn't planning on coming, but my date… I mean business associate… wanted to be with his wife…I mean other business associate." I could feel Red's anger from the other side of the room.

"Well, I will set you a place right next to me." Kitty said with a smile.

"I have already gave that seat to Jackie." Red said. "Maybe some time at the kids table will cause you to grow up." He said to Laurie.

"Well, this is some turn of events." I said as I looked at Jackie. "We are the favorites." I said with a smile.

"Maybe I should have gotten Donna pregnant." Eric said as he stood in front of us.

"See that wouldn't work for you. They expect the worst out of me." I said as I looked at him. "You wouldn't be able to walk because Red stuck his foot so far up your ass."

"Damn, you have a point." He said as he looked at Donna as she walked in the room.

"What did I miss?" She asked as she walked over to us.

"Well, Burt here thinks Fez is a house boy and Laurie is currently the least favorite child." I said as I looked at her.

"Who is the favorite?" Donna asked.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Eric asked her.

"Well, congrates Steven." Donna said with a smile.

"Hey at least I am not on the bottom of the list for once." Eric said as he looked at us. That was about the moment at Kelso came in.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Forman." He said as he walked in. "This is my date, Caroll." I felt my jaw drop as I looked at Ms. McGee standing in front of me.

"Kelso, you dating our math teacher." Eric said as he looked at Ms. McGee.

"I didn't see this one coming." Jackie said as she looked at me. "And people call me a slut."

"I didn't know that you all were related." Ms. McGee said as she looked at all of us.

"Oh, we aren't." Eric said. "Just like family. Well expect for those two." He said as he pointed to us.

"You two are brother and sister?" She asked as she looked at us.

"Gross, no!" Jackie said as she looked at her.

"They are married." Kelso said as he led Ms. McGee to the sofa.

"Michael, she is ten years older than you." Kitty said as she pulled Kelso away.

"Nine and five twelfths." He said with a smile. "She taught me that."

"Do you want something to drink?" Fez asked her.

"Oh no thank you." She said as she looked at him.

"So, you are with Kelso now. Yeah I have been there and done that." Laurie said as she sat down next to Ms. McGee.

"Wow, two sluts on one sofa." Donna said with a laugh.

"I don't think I will be able to think of her the same." I said as I looked at them. "Damn, math class is going to be awkward." I said as I looked at them.

"I am so glad I go to a different school. No nuns would show up here with Kelso." Donna said as she looked at us.

"I don't know. I think you are underestimating just how big of a male whore Kelso is." Eric said as he looked at all of us.

"Kitty!" We heard Bea yelling from the kitchen.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was a screamer." Jackie said as she looked at Eric. "She makes me seem nice."

"You are nice." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. Then the doorbell rang again.

"Now who could it be?" Red asked as he opened the door.

"Dude, is Hyde here man?" Leo asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah come in. Steven your stoner is here." Red said as he looked at me.

"Leo dude, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"The loud girl invited me." He said as he looked at Jackie.

"You invited him?" I asked her.

"He is family to you." She said as she looked at me. "To us." She said as she looked at me.

"You are amazing." I said to her.

"Kitty we need another setting." Red said.

"No dude, I like to eat on the floor." Leo said.

"Never mind." He said replied as he looked at his wife.

"Fez is getting wasted." Jackie said as she watched Fez drink another scotch.

"Yeah, that is going to be funny to see in a couple of hours." I said as I looked at him. "Just please god let the pants stay on." I said as I looked around the room. Everyone was here that was close to me. I looked over at Jackie and could tell that she was happy. We didn't need our parents when we have a family like this.

"Dude, what's under your shirt?" Leo asked Jackie.

"Nothing." She said as she looked at him.

"Damn you got big then." He said. She was barely showing, but for tiny little Jackie that was actually big.

"No, Leo that's the baby." I said as I place my hand on her stomach.

"Oh, when can I see the little dude?" He asked.

"In about six months." Jackie said with a smile. I watched as Leo walked away. "He is like a drunken uncle that means well." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, that sums it up. But, he tries to lift up your dress I will hit him." I said as I looked at her.

"Oh, dude I forgot I brought you something." Leo said as he pulled a camera out of his jacket. "Count it as a late wedding gift or early Christmas gift." He said. "I know you said you wished you had one because Jackie loves pictures." He said as he handed to me.

"Steven." She said as she looked at me. "I love you." She said as she took the camera.

"I know. I am just trying to figure out how he remembered that, but not the fact you are pregnant." I said as I looked at her.

"He has a lot of brain damage." She said as she looked at him.

"Well, go take pictures of our first thanksgiving." I said to her.

"You know this is our first Holiday as a married couple." She said with a smile.

"I know." I said as I looked at her. "And this is what we have to go through till we die." I said as I looked at everyone. It was about an hour later we sat down for dinner.

"Red." Kitty said as she handed him the craving knife.

"I think Steven should do this year." He said as he passed me the knife.

"You sure?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Go ahead son." He said as he looked at me.

"I just want to say one thing first." I said as I stood up. "I don't usually do this sort of thing, but I am speaking for both Jackie and I when I say it means a lot to look around this room and see all of you. It makes me realize who my real family is." I said as I cut into a bird.

"That was very nice, Steven." Kitty said as she looked at me.

"I have something I want to say too." Eric said as he stood up. "I actually want to make kind of an announcement." He said right before Kelso held his bead up to his face and started acting like bread man.

"Kelso, shut up." Donna said as she looked at Kelso then up at Eric.

"I am really happy to see my family and friends here. Well, even my math teacher." He paused. "Something happened a few days ago that I would like to share." He was cut off by Ms. McGee.

"Eric I thought we agreed not to." She said.

"Agreed not to what?" Red asked as he looked over at his son.

"Talk about how he is failing math!" Fez shouted.

"What?" Red asked as he looked at Eric.

"What the hell Fez." Eric said as he looked at our drunken foreigner.

"I have been drinking." Fez said as he looked down at his cup.

"Mr. Forman you did sign the failing notice." Ms. McGee said as she looked at Red.

"No, I didn't." He said as he looked at Eric. "You forged my signature." He said as he got up. Eric just sat down.

"Less than an hour and I am back on top." Laurie said as she looked at Eric.

"Not you're not. Hyde is." Eric said as he looked at me.

"Let's eat." Kitty said as she sat down.

"I can't believe the boy would lie to me." Red said as he looked at us.

"I have always said the boy is a bad seed." Bob said as he started pigging out.

"It's your daughter that made this happen. He spends all his time with her." Red said as he looked at Bob.

"Eric is the one who corrupted my daughter so much I had to spend her to catholic school." Bob said as he looked at Red.

"Will you two please knock it off?" Kitty asked.

"Burt, will you hand me your plate?" Bea asked as she poked her sleeping husband. "Burt?" She asked again. "BURT, HAND ME YOUR DAMN PLATE!" She yelled causing him to jump up and Jackie too.

"I just don't get how he could be failing math." Kitty said as she looked around.

"Kitty, I am sure he is doing the best he could for someone who was held to long as a baby." Bea said as she looked at Kitty.

"So, Jackie don't hold that kid too much. It could end up like Eric." Laurie chimed in from the other table.

"Can it Laurie." I said as I looked at Jackie who clearly didn't know what to say.

"Maybe I be excused?" Jackie asked as she looked at Red then Kitty.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Kitty asked as she looked at her. I could tell in her face she was feeling sick.

"Kitty stop bugging the girl. It's clear she is going to hurl." Red said as he looked at Jackie. "Go." He said. She did that walking into the kitchen to go down to our bathroom. For some reason she refuses to puke in the closer upstairs bathroom.

"I should go take care of her." I said as I got up. Red just nodded.

"I am not sure if I am going to like Thanksgiving's if they are all like this." She said as we came back up stairs. We sat back down just in time for everyone else to be done.

"Why don't you kids go down to the basement?" Kitty suggested as Red and Bob started to tear into each other again.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. Soon enough we were all done stairs.

"This was fun." Jackie said as she looked at me.

"No it wasn't." I said as I watched Kelso making out with Ms. McGee.

"You're right." She said as she looked at me. "Let's get out of here." She said as she got up.

"Okay." I said as she led me to the door. We end up just sitting in the back yard looking at the sky.

"Dude, have you seen my shoes?" Leo asked as he came out the door.

"No, I haven't." I said as I looked at him.

"Oh well." He said as she walked away.

"Do you worry about him?" She asked me.

"All the time." I said as I looked at her. I just held her close. "Then again I am pretty sure Fez is in one of your dresses right now." I said with a laugh.

"Now I will have to burn it." She said as she looked at me.

"Come on, let's go get a picture." I said as I got up.

"For blackmail?" She asked.

"Fez won't care. This is so we have proof he was always this fucked up." I said as we walked back in the house.

"Another thanksgiving come and gone." Kitty said as she put the food in the fridge as we walked through the kitchen.

"It was better than last year." Red said to her.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Steven, please." Jackie said as she followed me into the kitchen. "Please shave off the beard, for me." She said as she followed me.

"No, Jackie, I like my beard." I said as I looked at her. I love her more than anything and I would give up anything else for her. But, I wasn't going to budge this time.

"Come on Steven. Let's shave off that beard." She cheered.

"Damn, Jackie you gave a command in the form of a cheer." Donna said as she looked up from her books.

"Jackie, your father called he wants you to go over there." Kitty said as she walked in.

"Did he say what's going on?" She asked.

"No, but Red will take you over." She said as Red came in the room.

"Steven, can you?" She asked.

"I have to get to work." I said as I headed to the door.

"Steven, where are you going?" She asked.

"Where ever the beard takes me, doll." I said as I walked out of the house. I didn't realize how big of a dick move that was until I got back from work that night.

"Jackie is down stairs crying with Donna." Kitty said. "He father was arrested for bribery today."

"Shit." I said as I ran towards the basement door. "Jackie." I said as I her sitting on the sofa.

"Steven!" She said as she met me in a hug. "My dad's going to jail." She said as she cried on my shirt. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, doll, but I am here for you." I said as I held her close to me.

"Well, I have to get going." Donna said as she looked at us. "Call me if you need anything." She said before she walked out.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Honestly, lay in bed and talk." She said as she looked at me.

"I will follow you." I said as I looked at her. I followed her into our room and sat on the bed as she rummaged through my drawers.

"Do you mind if I sleep in this?" She asked as she held up my favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"Not at all." I said as I looked at her. I watched her as she changed into my shirt and a pair of short shorts that you couldn't see under the shirt.

"Steven, how did you deal with it when your dad went to jail?" She asked as she laid down next to me.

"I don't remember." I said as I held her. "I am pretty sure that my mom made it so we could laugh it off."

"What if I don't want to laugh it off?" She asked as she looked at me.

"You don't have too." I said as I looked at her. "Everyone is different." I said as I looked at her.

"I don't even understand why I am upset. After the wedding I talked to him once and that was because I got a letter in the mail." She said as she looked at me.

"He is still your father." I said as I looked at her.

"I know." She said as she looked at me. "Steven, promise me you would leave me like he did." She said as she looked at me and yawned.

"I promise, doll." I said. I sat there for another hour and a half watching her sleep. But, I heard a noise coming from the other room. "Will you people please not be so loud?" I asked as I looked at Kelso, Donna and Eric. "Jackie is sleeping." I said as I looked at them.

"Sorry." Donna said as she looked at me. "How is she?"

"Better." I said as I looked at her.

"Dude you are supposed to give her space." Eric said.

"No you aren't." Donna said as she looked at Eric.

"I don't get Jackie. We were together for years and as soon as I turned my back she off and married Hyde." Kelso said as he picked up his bb gun.

"And by turn your back you mean ditching her for two months to have sex with random beach trash." I said as I looked at him.

"Whatever man, it's all about words to you." Kelso said as he looked at me.

"Jackie is my wife; we are together, get over it already." I said as I looked at him.

"Whatever, fine." He said as he raised up the gun. Then it happened the gun went off. It barely missed me, but I knew I could make a point with this. So, I laid on the ground and covered my eye.

"Dude, you shot him!" Eric yelled. Then I heard Jackie running towards me.

"Steven!" She yelled. "What the hell did you do, Michael?" She said as she looked at him.

"Did I shot your eye?" He asked.

"Yes, you moron. You're dead." I said as I got up. Kelso made a run for it when Jackie stopped me.

"Baby, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said as I moved my hand off my eye. "He just needs to be taught a lesson. He shot me because he doesn't like the fact I am with you." I told her.

"Don't scare me like that." She said as she looked at me.

"Jackie, why don't you go put some clothes on before Eric's mouth stays that way." Donna said as she looked at Jackie.

"Dude, stop staring." I said to him. It was later that day that Kelso came back over with that stupid gun.

"I think I might have shot you on purpose. Because I am not okay with you and Jackie and I don't know that I ever will be." He said. "But, I don't think I will ever shot you again. So, I am going to let you shot me." He said as he handed me the gun. I had a smile on my face as I lifted up the eye patch and shot Kelso in the ass. After that I dealt with my other problem. I walked back into the basement with my beard gone and a smile on my face.

"Steven, you shaved off the beard for me!" Jackie said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I thought I would cheer you up." I said as I looked at her. I guess what it really comes to is that I would do anything for her. No matter what.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO CHECK OUT, .com/watch?v=jzY5GVRrInE&feature=BFa&list=HL1318116115&lf=mh_lolz&index=8**


	11. Chapter 11

"A dinner party, I don't know." I said as I sat down on the sofa in the basement.

"Steven, I am your wife and you will go to that dinner party." She said as she looked at me. I just looked at Eric who was playing with some toy.

"Yeah, well I am your husband and I say stop telling me what to do." I said as I looked at her.

"Fine, if that is what you want." She said as she stormed off to our bedroom. I just looked at Forman.

"How can you do that?" He asked as he looked at me. "I have to go to this damn dinner party and miss laser Floyd." He said as he looked at me.

"Get used to it." I said as I looked at him. "You're engaged you are screwed for life." I said as I looked at him. He let it slip out a week ago that he was dumb enough to give Donna that ring after all.

"What about you?" He asked. "You're married and you got out of it." He said as he looked at the television.

"No, I didn't." I said as I looked at him. Just as I said this, Jackie came out of the room holding my suit.

"Here you go." She said as she looked at me. "Dinner starts at six." She said as she dropped the suit on my lap. Then she walked up the stairs.

"Love you too sweetie!" I yelled. "See screwed for life." I said as I tossed the suit on the table.

"I feel for you." Forman said as he got up.

"Don't, in a year this will be you." I said as I looked at him.

"I really didn't think this thing out." He said as we walked towards the stairs.

"I warned you." I said as I looked at him. Next thing I know we were sitting in the living dressed up as Mrs. Forman read off her conversation cards.

"These cards suck." Red mumbled as he looked at his wife.

"Oh I have something to talk about." Jackie said as she smiled.

"What?" I asked her.

"The names, Steven." She said with a smile.

"Oh." I said as I looked at her. We had come up with the name of the baby about a week ago and it really was a no brainer if you asked me.

"We have decided on a name for the baby." Jackie squealed as she looked around the room at our friends.

"Well tell us." Mrs. Forman said with a smile. I knew that her smile would get bigger after she heard it.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Forman you have done so much for us. So, we decided if it's a girl we are going to name her Katherine Ann Hyde after you Mrs. Forman. We figure we can call her Katy." Jackie said as she looked at Mrs. Forman.

"Oh my, did you hear that Red she is going to name the baby after me." Mrs. Forman as she started to freak out.

"What if it is a boy?" Eric asked as he looked at her.

"Well, then we will name him Reginald Albert Hyde." Jackie said with a smile. "We could call him Reggie." She said as she looked at Mr. Forman.

"Or little Red." Mrs. Forman said as she looked at her husband.

"Well, I don't know what to say to you." Mr. Forman said as he looked at her.

"You don't have to say anything Mr. Forman." She said as she looked at him.

"This is great, Red. Eric would never name his child after us." Mrs. Forman said with a smile.

"You don't know that." Eric said as he looked at his mother.

"Sweetie, yes we do." Donna said as she looked at him. "Not that those aren't great names for the baby." She said as she looked at Jackie.

"Then what would we name it?" Eric asked. "Bob." He said with a laugh.

"What is so wrong with my father's name?" She asked him.

"It's Bob, I mean … it's Bob come on." He said as he looked at her.

"I can't believe you." Donna said as she got up and walked away.

"You dumbass." Red said as he looked at his son. "Always, just nod your head and say okay."

"What is that supposed to mean Red?" Mrs. Forman asked as she looked at him. "Don't you like the names of our children?" She asked.

"All I am saying if I was up to me Eric would have been little Red." He said as he looked at her.

"If it was up to you Laurie would have been named Bernice." She said. "She would have been more of slut than you already is."

"Bernice was my mother's name. It is a very good name." Red said as he stood up.

"Your mother was the devil." Mrs. Forman said.

"Well, have you meet yours?" He asked.

"I know my mother is a devil." She said as she looked at her husband before she walked out of the room.

"We aren't going to fight about the names right?" Jackie asked me. "I like the names and you help pick them." She said as she looked at me.

"We are fine doll." I said as I put my arm around her.

"I love you." She said as she placed her head on my shoulder. I felt nice for once not to be the one cleaning up the mess he made. I just got to sit back and watch the idiots squirm.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't you just love Christmas?" Mrs. Forman asked Jackie as they sat on the sofa and Red and I put down the last boxes of decorations.

"I do. " Jackie as she smiled ear to ear.

"This is so exciting this is our first Christmas with you as part of the family." Mrs. Forman said as she hugged Jackie. "And you we will be so happy to see you here next year." She said as she put her head to Jackie's belly bump.

"That is going to be one spoiled kid." Red said as he looked at the two sitting on the sofa.

"I know." I said as I looked at him.

"Red, where are the boys with the tree?" Mrs. Forman asked as she got up.

"Who knows you sent Eric, Kelso, and the foreign kid to get a tree. If we are lucky it won't be from the side of the road." He answered as he looked at his wife. I laughed at the thought of a couple of Christmases ago when the state troopers took the tree.

"Oh god." Jackie said with a laugh. "We can't repeat that Christmas."

"Yeah because you can't drink any spiked punch." I said as I looked at her and smiled.

"Nope not this year." She said as she got up.

"Hey there. Hi there. Ho ho ho there." Bob said as he walked in with Donna. "I see you are getting ready for the party." He said as he looked at Red.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kitty asked as she looked at him.

"Well, I wasn't sure you wanted the whole neighbor over here with all that is going on." He said as he looked at Jackie.

"The whole town knows, why not hold our heads up high." Kitty said as she looked at him. "Wouldn't you want us to do that if it was Eric and Donna?" She asked.

"That would never happen to my Donna." He said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, because everyone knows she is as pure as snow." I said with laugh.

"Hyde." Donna said as she looked at me.

"Don't Hyde him. Everyone knows you are Eric do it like a couple of rabbits." Jackie said as she looked at Donna.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Kitty said as she looked at Jackie.

"Of course, why don't I go get those cookie's we made." Jackie said as she walked over to me and took my hand. "Come with me please." She said. I followed her into the kitchen. "Can you believe Bob?" She asked as she grabbed the plate of Christmas tree cookies that were sitting by the stove.

"We are still in high school." I said as I looked at her.

"He was sixteen when him and Midge had their first kid." She said as she looked at me.

"Calm down and ignore him." I said as I looked at her.

"What if we end up like him and Midge?" She asked as she looked at me.

"We won't." I said as I looked at her. "We aren't that dumb." I said as Donna walked into the room.

"I don't know why he came in guns raised." She said as she looked at Jackie. "I am sorry."

"Sorry for saying that about you and Eric." Jackie said as she looked at her best friend.

"Why don't I go take these cookies in there?" I said as I took the cookies from her. I walked into the living room to find everyone talking.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe that Eric is leaving us in less than a year." Kitty said as I sat down on the sofa.

"I am thrilled." Red said as he looked at Bob. "Maybe then my house will be dumbass free."

"Steven is still going to be here." Kitty said as she looked at him.

"Crap that means the dumb one and the foreign one will still come around." Red said as he looked around the room.

"Don't worry we will be out of here as soon as we can." I said as I looked at him.

"But, you have to bring that baby over to see Grandma Kitty a lot." Kitty said with a smile.

"Of course we will." Jackie said as she came in the room with Donna. "The boys are here with the tree." She said as she looked at everyone. "It's a real pretty tree." She said as she sat down on the sofa. About an hour later we were decorating the tree as Mrs. Forman and Jackie sang Christmas songs. They were in the middle of Santa Baby when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Red said as he walked away from the tree. I was helping Jackie hang up an ornament when I heard a female voice say "I am looking for Steven." I turned around and I didn't know what to say.

"Oh my god." I said as I looked at the woman I thought I would never see again.

**A.N: Who do you think it is? Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

I stood there next to Jackie, the love of my life, looking at the girl that left me behind over a year ago. "Christie." I said as I looked at her. She was the same as she was when she came into this little town and I couldn't think of why she would have come back. "Why are you here?" I asked her. I could feel the tension building as I walked slowly closer to her.

"My band has a gig in Kenosha and I wanted to stop by. You know see how you are doing." She answered as she walked into the room and Red closed the door.

"So, this is the girl you were going to run off to New York with?" Eric asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, that's me." Christie answered as she looked around.

"This is going to get interesting." Fez said as he moved closer.

"You bet it is." Jackie said from behind me.

"Did I miss something?" Christie asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah you came here to reconnect with a married man." Donna said. I could tell she was going to be part of the hang Hyde team for this.

"You're married?" Christie asked as she looked at me.

"Yes." I said as I looked at her. "After you left I found someone I love more than anything and we are married." I said as I looked at Jackie. "Christie this is my wife Jackie." I said as I walked over to Jackie.

"Sorry for coming unannounced." Christie said as she looked at Jackie.

"I am not going to say it's alright." Jackie said before she walked out of the room. I started to follow her, but Donna stopped me.

"I got this one." She said as she looked at me. I just stepped back and looked around. After about a minute and a half of sitting there in silence Christie finally said something.

"So, you are going to be a dad." She said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I am." I said as I looked at her.

"I never saw that one coming." She said as she looked at me.

"Neither did any of us." Mrs. Forman said.

"Maybe I should leave." Christie said as she got up.

"I will walk you out." I said as I got up. I took her out the back way because she told me she parked next to the driveway. I was standing there listening about her time in New York for a while.

"I would say that I would stop by next time I am in town, but I don't think Jackie will like that." She said as we stood outside of the kitchen door.

"I don't think she will. She is just sensitive." I said as I looked at her. "But, call first next time." I said with a smile.

"That Jackie is a lucky girl." She said as she looked at me.

"No, I am the lucky one. She is amazing." I said.

"Well, I have to get going." She said as she looked at her bike.

"Send me some tickets when you make it big time." I said with a smile as I hugged her goodbye.

"GET OFF MY HUSBAND!" I heard Jackie yell from inside. Shit. I found myself chasing Jackie into the living room but she was out the front door before I caught up with her.

"Holy crap she just jacked my car." Eric said as he watched the cruiser pull away from the house. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I hugged Christie goodbye." I said as I looked at him.

"Go get her." Kitty said to me. I found myself driving around town looking for Jackie. I found her sitting outside of the Fotohut.

"Jackie." I said as I looked at her sitting on the hood of the cruiser.

"What do you want?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I love you. Yes, I hugged her goodbye, but I will be kissing you goodnight every night." I said as I sat down next to her.

"For the rest of our lives." She said as she looked at me. I leaned in and kissed her.

"For the rest of our lives." I whispered back. "You just got to face it you are stuck with me." I said as I looked at her.

"Sadly enough I am completely fine with that." She said with a smile. I looked up at the sky at that moment and a peace came over me. I looked over at Jackie and knew that we have something special and nothing can take that away.

**A/N: THIS REPLACES THE "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND" INCIDENT IN THIS STORY.**


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas Eve. I looked around the basement and smile as I thought about the events of the past year. By far this was the best year so far, mainly because I got Jackie. However, I know that this next year will be even better. I could hardly wait until my baby was placed in my arms. But, for now I could only focus at making this the BEST Christmas Jackie had ever had. I had picked up a rather large artificial Christmas tree a few days back. Then Donna went with me and we got the largest selection of ornaments that we could. This was going to be the first thing that was our own tradition. The first Hyde family tradition. I just couldn't wait to see Jackie's face. I had the ornaments lying out and the tree was put together before I walked into our room. "Wake up doll." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on Steven?" She asked me as she sat up. She looked amazing in her pink and blue plaid pajamas and her hair all a mess.

"I have a surprise for you." I said as I smiled at her. "Come on doll." I said as I took her hand.

"Steven it is six in the morning." She said as I led her out into the main room. I think she saw the furniture moved before she saw the tree. Then she squealed. "Steven! Our own tree." She said as she smiled at me with glossy eyes.

"I thought you would like it." I said as I smiled at her. "Donna helped me pick out the ornaments. She said you like very girly colors. Pastels and such so I let her go crazy." I said with a laugh.

"How did you afford all of this there must be hundreds of ornaments?" She asked me.

"Christmas bonus." I said with a smile. "Leo was very generous this year." I said as I looked at her.

"You are the best." She said as she hugged me. I laughed and smiled as I took pictures of her hanging up the first few ornaments.

"You look beautiful this morning, Mrs. Hyde." I said with a laugh as I snapped another picture. She just smiled up at me. She picked up the our first Christmas ornament and smiled at me.

"Mr. Hyde will you help me find a place for this one?" She asked with a bright smile. I walked over to her and pointed to a spot front and center. "Perfect." She said as she placed it there before pulling me into a kiss. It took us about two hours till we got to the point where we were sitting on the sofa looking at our tree.

"I can't believe I forgot to get lights." I said with a laugh.

"It's prettier this way." She said as she smiled at me. It seemed like there was an ornament on every branch, but it didn't look messy or cluttered. It looked perfect.

"So, can you see us doing this every year?" I asked her.

"Yeah, can you get the gifts and put them around the tree?" She asked me. I thought about the small pile of gifts that sat in the bed room. They were from us to each other and to the gang. Mostly things that didn't need to be seen by Red and Kitty.

"Anything for you doll." I said as I got up. I placed the gifts carefully around the tree as she got dressed.

"Wow, this turned out great." Donna said as her and Eric came down the stairs.

"What did you do to my basement? I am finally going to be able to have my party again." He said as he looked at me.

"You still can." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah, Eric this tree kicks the silver ones ass." Donna said as Jackie came out of the bedroom.

"It's great isn't?" She asked Donna.

"Yeah." Donna said as she smiled at Jackie.

"So, we are all hiding down here tonight right?" Jackie asked. I knew Bob's comment was still bothering her.

"Of course we are." Donna said with a laugh as she looked at her friend. "You are going to love the gift I got for baby Hyde." She said as she patted Jackie's belly.

"Donna you didn't have too." Jackie said as she looked at her.

"Oh trust me I did. It was too cute to pass up." She said with a smile.

"Tonight is going be great." I said as I sat down in my chair. "I can't wait to see how Forman messes this Christmas up." I said with a laugh as I put my feet up.

"Steven, don't put your feet on the coffee table." Jackie said as she looked at me.

"Better?" I asked as I put my feet on the ground.

"Much." She said as she smiled at me.

"Donna, can you help me up here!" Kitty called from the top of the stairs.

"I will come with you. I could use a snack." Jackie said as she got up. "I love you." She said to me before she headed up the stairs with Donna.

"If she gets any bigger will she even be able to get up the stairs?" Eric asked with a laugh.

"Dude she isn't that big." I said as I looked at him.

"How much longer is she going to be this way?" He asked as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Four more months." I said as I looked at him. "Then it's crying, diapers, and bottles."

"I will be out of here soon." He said as he looked at me.

"Right, college." I said as I looked at him. "Hope you don't fuck it up. Red might actually kill you then." I said as I got up. I found myself sitting on the back patio just chilling in no time.

"Steven, it's freezing out here get inside." Kitty said as she opened the sliding door for me. I did as I was told. "Hot chocolate." She said as she handed me a coffee cup.

"Thanks." I said as I looked at her.

"Here take a Christmas cookie." She said as she pointed to the plate of cookies.

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman." I said as I picked up a cookie.

"Take one out to Jackie. She is watching television with Red." She said with a smile. I took another cookie and walked into the living room. I couldn't help, but smile at the sight of the two of them watching Rudolph.

"Darn I was sure you would have found you two watching football." I said as I sat down next to them.

"There isn't a game on." Red said as he looked at me.

"Okay then, here you go doll." I said as I handed her a cookie.

"You want to half it with me?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Nah, I have my own." I said as I looked at her.

"Mr. Forman?" She asked him.

"Why not." He said as he took half of the cookie. "This is crap." Red said as he looked at the television.

"Then why are we watching it?" I asked him.

"I wanted to watch it." Jackie said as she looked at me. Wow, I would have never thought that Red would be so attached to Jackie. We all just sat there watching television till party guest started to arrive. "We are going to go hide in the basement." Jackie said as she got up. "Steven are you coming?" She asked me.

"Yes, dear." I said as I got up and followed her down to the basement. I watched as she sat down on the sofa and put her feet up.

"What happened to no feet on the table?" Eric asked as he came in with a case of beer.

"Do your feet swell up the size of watermelons?" She asked him hatefully.

"I hope not." Eric said as he sat the beer in the shower.

"Then don't say anything." Jackie said as she looked up at him.

"Oh come on, prego is going to ruin this whole party." Kelso said as he came in the basement door carrying a bag of presents.

"How?" I asked him.

"Because none of the chick will want to do it if they see the effects." Kelso said as he placed his bag under the tree.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too." Jackie said as she looked at Kelso.

"Haven't you ever thought there is more about Christmas than getting some?" I asked him as I sat down next to Jackie.

"Of course not he is a teenage horn dog." Donna said as she came in the room laughing with some more presents.

"Okay, where is the punch?" Fez asked as he came in the room with a smile on his face and presents in his hand.

"There is none this year." Jackie said with a laugh. "But, you have a girlfriend already willing to do it with you, so you don't really need it." She said as she smiled up at him. It seemed that the party was in full swing within an hour. It wasn't much more than us and a few of our classmates.

"You look amazing tonight." I said as I smiled at Jackie who was standing next to me.

"Well, that's what I was going for." She said with a laugh.

"I want to kiss you right now." I said with a smile before I kissed her.

"Wow, none of that is allowed in this basement." Eric said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Really this is our home." Jackie said as she laughed at him. "Literally anything underground is our home."

"Still." Eric said with a laugh.

"Eric leave them alone." Donna said as she came up to him. "So, when do you want to do present tonight or tomorrow?" She asked us.

"Tonight. Christmas is Kitty's holiday. Christmas eve can be ours." Jackie said as she smiled at Donna.

"Sounds great." Donna said as she smiled at Jackie. It seemed like forever pasted before it was just the six of us. Everyone was just sitting around like we always did when Donna and Jackie started handing out presents.

"Merry Christmas pudding pop." Jackie said as she handed me a box and kissed my cheek.

"Pudding Pop." Eric said with a laugh.

"Hey no laughing at him." Jackie said as she smiled. "Boo-boo." She said with a smile.

"You told her." Eric said as he looked at Donna.

"Sadly enough she is my best friend. We tell each other everything." Donna replied as she handed Eric a gift.

"Are go going to hold onto that present or are you going to open it already?" Jackie asked me with a laugh. I looked at the name tag that read "To: Pudding Pop From: Your Doll." I just smiled up at her before I ripped the paper off. I lifted the lid to find a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. I went to pull it out when two pieces of paper fell out. Tickets to the March concert in Chicago. "Like it?" She asked.

"I thought it was sold out." I said as I got up and hugged her.

"It is I got those tickets the day they were available. Donna and I waited in line for them." She said as she hugged me. I thought back to about a month ago when those two went to a doll expo. I knew that was when she had to get these.

"The doll expo." I said as I smiled at her.

"Yeah." She said weakly with a smile. "Now the hard part is finding someone to go with you." She said with a laugh as I looked at the date just weeks before her due date. "I won't be much fun to go with."

"You are the best." I said as I looked at her.

"You say that till I steal that shirt from you when I am small again." She said with a laugh.

"I love it when you wear my shirt." I said as I smiled at her.

"Okay, that's enough!" Eric called as he looked at his box.

"You have seen her in just a shirt and you had no complaints." I said as I smiled at him.

"Just shut up and open the damn box." Donna said as Eric started to say something.

"Zeppelin tickets." Eric said as he held up two tickets.

"I think I see a plan behind this." I said as I looked at him.

"Well, you might be right about that." Donna said with a smile. "I was thinking I could stay back with Jackie and you could have a guy's night or weekend."

"And you are okay with this?" I asked Jackie.

"Please I came up with the ideal." She said with a laugh as she handed Kelso, Fez and Forman the gifts we got them. "Donna can you get the one in the snowman paper. It's for you." She said with a smile. Jackie leaned up against the freezer and smiled as she watched them unwrap their presents.

"Jackie." Donna said as she walked over and hugged Jackie. She looked like she was about to cry. "This is perfect." She said as she held up the locket Jackie had picked out for her that had one word on it: Sister.

"A Styx record." Eric said as he looked at us.

"Hey you are the one who said you liked them." I said as I looked at him. Truth is I suck at getting presents and Jackie had me get his gift. He was the only one Jackie had me get a gift for.

"It's great, really." Eric said as he looked at me.

"Candy!" Fez yelled as he opened a box full of candy. Even I could have gotten that one right.

"I can't wait till we get to buy gifts as a couple." Donna said as she looked at Eric. "It just seems like it would be tons of fun." She said as she smiled at him.

"It really is more complicated then fun." Jackie said with a laugh.

"That's because you think everything has to be perfect." I said as I looked at Kelso who was playing with the slinky that we got him. That one is supposed to have a story behind it, but I don't know it. "And I really suck at getting gifts." I said with a laugh. "But, I think I got one that without messing it up." I said as I got up and pulled a small box out from the back of the tree. I handed to her. "Merry Christmas, doll." I said as I smiled at her.

"Steven, you didn't have too." She said as she looked at me.

"Yes, I did." I said as I smiled at her. "Now are you going to hold that gift or are you going to open it?" I asked her with a laugh. I watched as she carefully unwrapped the small jewelry box. She just smiled at me as she looked at the Christmas tree charm for her bracelet.

"It's perfect, Steven." She said as she smiled at me.

"I am glad you like it." I said as I thought about the other small box I had for her hidden in the back of the tree upstairs. I was saving that for the morning.

"Here help me." She said as she passed me the box and started to take off her bracelet.

"You two are sickening." Eric said as he looked at us.

"Suck it." Jackie said as she handed me her bracelet. I swear it was the first time she had taken it off since I gave it to her. I put the charm on there for her.

"Give me your arm." I said as I looked at her. She did and I placed the bracelet back where it belongs. "I love you." I said before I helped her sit down in my chair.

"I love you too." She said as she smiled at me.

"Okay, let's move on before Eric pukes." Donna said with a laugh as she picked up another box and handed it to Jackie. "It's for my goddaughter or godson." She said with a smile.

"I thought we weren't going to tell them about that decision." I said as I looked at her.

"Who else would it be?" Jackie asked softly. "They are all we have." She had me there.

"Open the box." I said as I smiled at her.

"Steven look at this." She said as she held up a little sleeper that said 'Daddy's little Rebel'.

"I thought it would work for both a boy and a girl." Donna said as she smiled at us.

"It's perfect." Jackie said as she looked at me. "You are not going to corrupt my child by the way."

"I can't promise that babe." I said as I looked at her and smile.

"Fine." She said as she smiled at me. It seemed like forever from that moment to the moment when I we were lying in bed that night. "What do you think he or she will look like?" Jackie asked me.

"I don't know, but I hope it has your hair." I said as I smiled at her.

"And you're bright blue eyes." She said as she smiled at me. "Do you want a boy or girl?" She asked me.

"I don't care." I said as I looked at her.

"I hope it's a boy." She said as she smiled at me. "Just think about how happy Mr. Forman would be. I can picture him teaching our son to play ball and you teaching him how to hot wire a car." She said as she smiled at me.

"That would be nice." I said as I smiled at her.

"Then again I can see you sitting on the living room door playing with dolls and having morning tea with our little girl." She said as she looked at me.

"Are you a little boy or a little girl?" I asked her belly. "Okay, kick once if you have a peepee and twice if you don't." I said to the belly. But, nothing happened.

"The teenage years are going to be hell if it doesn't even listen now." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it might not know what we mean." I said as I smiled at her.

"You're right. Maybe it can't hear." She said as she smiled at me.

"I love you." I said as I smiled at her.

"I love you too Steven." She said with a smile. "This was the best Christmas ever."

"Next year will be better." I said as I smiled at her. "Sadly enough I am looking forward to setting up Santa gifts."

"You know that becomes a big thing around the second Christmas right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but still." I said as I smiled at her.

"I am thinking about getting a second job after I have the baby. I know this dishwasher at the hotel and they always need more waitress." She said as she looked at me.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." I said as I put my arm around her. It was long before she was sound asleep and so was my arm, but I knew if I moved it she would wake up.

"STEVEN! JACKIE! SANTA WANTS YOU TO COME UPSTAIRS!" Kitty called from the top of the stairs. It was a weird sight to see everyone sitting on the living room floor. Jackie sat on the sofa with her back against the side and her feet up. She was taking pictures every chance she got. "Here you go Jackie." Kitty said as she handed Jackie a stocking filled to the top. Jackie's face light up so bright it could light all of Point Place.

"You know it's just fruit and candy." I whispered to her as I moved to sit on the floor next to her.

"It's perfect." She said with a smile. "My parents were never home to do this." She said as she looked down at me.

"You had stockings full of diamonds and pearls." I said as I looked at her.

"But, I have never been richer before. Love, family, that is worth more than money." She said as she looked at me.

"I love you." I said as I smiled at her.

"Don't kiss her." Eric grumbled from the other side of the room. "You will ruin Christmas." He said as Kitty dropped something.

"Oh my, what is this?" She said as she picked up a small sliver box that was sitting on top of Eric's present from Santa, most likely a raincoat. "To: Jackie" She said as she handed the small box to Jackie.

"Who is it from?" Jackie asked as she looked at the box.

"It doesn't say." Kitty said as she looked at me.

"Just open it, doll." I said with a smile. I watched as she unwrapped the small ring box. "Oh my god, Steven." She said as she let out a cry. I knew that was the reaction she was going to have. I helped her up before I took the box that held gold ring with a tiny stone on top.

"I never did this the right way before and I know that you deserve so much more than what I have to give." I said before I dropped to one knee. "That's why I consider myself so lucky to have you as my wife. I know that we are young and people think we are crazy. But, every morning when I get up to see you next to me, your beautiful smile and those loving eyes looking into mine, I know that nothing is more right than this. I know in my heart no measure of time will be long enough with you, but let's start with forever." I said as I smiled up at her. I put the ring on her finger and got up. "Sorry I didn't do that earlier." I said before I kissed her. I guess I just ruined Christmas, but the smiles around me didn't seem to care.


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jackie sitting in the Forman's living room watching television with Mr. Forman. "How was work?" Jackie asked me. It was hard to believe that it was March already.

"It was good." I said as I sat down next to Jackie on the sofa. It wasn't long that before Mrs. Forman came in busting with excitement.

"You are never going to believe what came in the mail today." She said with a smile.

"Kitty just spit it out already." Mr. Forman said as he looked up at his wife.

"I got the graduation tickets." She said as she held up some envelopes. "Three sets." She squealed. This was no surprise to me, but Mr. Forman practically jumped out of his chair. It was strange, but he had formed a real bond with Jackie these past few months. "Jackie why didn't you tell us?" Mrs. Forman asked her as she helped Jackie up.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up." Jackie said weakly.

"I am proud of you." Mr. Forman said as he hugged her.

"I am so proud of you too." Mrs. Forman said. "And you too Steven. Come give me a hug." She said as she held out her arms for me. I just walked over and let her hug me. What can I say it made her happy?

"Wow, what's with the love fest?" Eric asked as he came into the living room.

"Jackie is graduating." Mr. Forman said proudly as he looked at the young woman who he now saw as a daughter.

"And Steven." Mrs. Forman said with a smile.

"So, am I." He said as looked at his parents.

"We know, sweetie. It's just that we always knew you would." Mrs. Forman said sweetly.

"Let's celebrate." Mr. Forman said with a smile. "Let's go to the Duck Lodge." He said.

"Oh I can wear my nice pearls." Mrs. Forman said with a smile. "And Eric you can bring Donna." She said with a smile.

"Do I look like I am made of money?" Mr. Forman asked.

"Red." Kitty said.

"Fine." He said. It wasn't two hours later that we were sitting in the Duck Lodge having one of those family moments.

"Can you take a picture of our family?" Kitty asked one of the waiters.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" He asked as he took the camera from her.

"Graduation." She said as we all moved closer together. Then the camera flashed.

"You have a beautiful family." The waiter said before he handed the camera back and took our order. Everyone got the chicken because it was the cheapest except for Red. He got his usual Steak.

"You know this is probably the last time we will go out as a family before the baby is born." Kitty said with a smile.

"Mrs. Forman this is the first time that we have went out as a family." I said as I looked at her.

"Well, times have been tough Steven." Mr. Forman said. "But, we have so much to look forward to now. Like Eric leaving." He said as he looked at his son.

"Or us getting married." Eric said as he looked at Donna.

"And there goes the happy moment." Mr. Forman said.

"Okay I don't see the big problem with this. At least I am not pregnant." Donna said as she looked at Red.

"Sweetie, there is a difference between making the best of a bad situation and ruining your life. You two are too young for marriage. Plus, you two are so on again off again, who knows if it will last?" Mrs. Forman said as she took Donna's hand. "Now can we stop talking about this? We are here to celebrate a few wonderful things." She said.

"Would you stop moving?" Jackie muttered softly.

"Doll, no one around you is moving." I said as I looked at her.

"I was talking to the being inside of me." She said as she looked at me.

"Oh." I said as I looked at her. "Hey killer, go easy on your Mommy." I said to her baby bump.

"I am telling this kid is going to make a great soccer player." She said with a smile.

"You still think it is a boy?" Donna asked.

"Well, its gender sure didn't change." I said with a laugh.

"I have a pretty good feeling it's a boy." Jackie said with a smile.

"I thought Eric was going to be a girl." Mrs. Forman said.

"Explains a lot." Donna said with a laugh.

"I just had a feeling it was a little girl." Mrs. Forman said.

"Well, you came really close." I said as I looked at her.

"Steven, Eric is prefect the way he is." Mrs. Forman said.

"If it's a boy we can't let him let Eric corrupt him." Red said as he looked at Jackie.

"I would not let that happen. My boy is going to be a man's man, like his father." She said as she looked at me.

"But, he will play sports. Grandpa Red will make that happen." Red said with a smile.

"Well, why we are talking about the baby. I want you two to move up to Laurie's room. The basement is no place for a baby." Kitty said as she looked at us.

"We don't want to be a bother. We are fine in the basement." Jackie said.

"In the basement you are a bother. Kitty sent me down three times last night to check on you." Red said as he looked at her. "I can only imagine what it will be like when the baby gets here." He said.

"Jackie I don't think they will back down till we say yes." I said as I looked at her.

"I don't want to sleep in Laurie's bed." She said.

"Oh sweetie we will switch out everything. Bring all your stuff up." Kitty said as she looked at Jackie.

"Okay then." She said softly.

"Wait the crying baby is going to be a room over." Eric wined.

"You and him will get along fine. After all you still wine like a baby." Red said as he looked at his son.

"You know we will be fine in the basement I don't want to bug Eric." Jackie said as she looked at Red.

"No you are moving upstairs. He is just being … a dumbass. He is lucky we don't put him in the basement." Red said.

"Oh honey Eric couldn't handle the basement. There are too many scary noises." Kitty said as our food came. Things just seemed to click that night. We truly fit together like a family. And there is just something special about that.


	16. Chapter 16

"Maybe I shouldn't leave." I said as I looked at Jackie sitting on the sofa. It was the last weekend of March, the day of the Zeppelin concert. We were only weeks away from Jackie's due date which didn't really bother me till Mrs. Forman told us that she had Laurie over two weeks early and Eric about a week early.

"Steven, you are going. I will be fine." Jackie said as she looked at me. "You need one last night to be … well a teenage boy." She said with a smile.

"What if you need something?" I asked her.

"I have Donna and the Forman's." She said with a smile.

"Hyde if your ass isn't in the cruiser in five minutes we are leaving without you." Eric said as he came down the stairs carrying a small bag.

"The number for the hotel is on the fridge. Call if you need anything. We should be there most of the time." I said before I kissed her forehead.

"Try not to need anything." Eric said as he walked passed us.

"Steven, everything is going to be fine here." Mrs. Forman said as she came in from the Den.

"Okay, I trust you, but if you go into labor call call call." I said as I looked at Jackie.

"We will Steven." Mrs. Forman said with a smile. "Now go and have fun." She said with a smile.

"I will see you Sunday." Jackie said with a smile. "You need this weekend. You will thank us for pushing you to go." She got up and kissed me goodbye. "Have fun Pudding Pop." She said with a smile. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you doll." I said as I looked at her. "Now behave, no throwing a crazy party without me." I said with a laugh.

"Steven, you have nothing to worry about." She said as she followed me out to the driveway.

"Hyde let's get going." Kelso said as he put my bag in the trunk.

"Go, have fun." Jackie said as she pushed me to the car. "Make sure he has some fun." She said to Eric.

"I will make sure of that." He said with a laugh as I got in the cruiser. I looked at Jackie standing on the patio waving as Eric pulled out of the driveway why screaming "Goodbye Point Place." However, we barely made it to Kenosha before Eric had to pee. So, we stopped at a diner just off the highway. Kelso and Fez order themselves some food while Eric did his business. Me I found a payphone and called home.

"Steven, it hasn't been thirty minutes." Jackie said with a laugh as she took the phone from Red.

"What can I say I missed you?" I said as looked around the empty diner.

"Eric had to pee didn't he?" She asked. "Did you even make it out of Kenosha?"

"Yes and No." I said as I looked at Kelso and Fez pigging out on some cake.

"Wow, it sounds like you are having a sucky start to this guys weekend." She said with a laugh.

"Maybe we should just come home." I said.

"No, now go have fun." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said. "How is the baby?"

"Still in my belly." She said with a laugh. "Now go." She said before she hung up. I walked back over to our table.

"No, dude don't bring down this great weekend by being this way." Kelso said as he looked at me. "You have to separate yourself from her once and awhile."

"You don't understand this. I am about to be a father. That baby could come any day now." I said as I looked at him.

"Dude, no you called her didn't you?" Eric asked as he sat down.

"Can't I be worried?" I asked him.

"No, we are hours away from seeing Zeppelin." He said. "A year ago you would be on top of the world." He said as he looked at me. "Now we are going to have fun. If not I will stick my foot in your ass." He said as he mimicked his father.

"Dude, never say that again." I said with a laugh. The rest of the trip to the hotel was painless. We made it to the hotel with hours to spare. We all had one room and it was hard not to laugh when it took Kelso and hour and a half to get dressed. I called to check in our Jackie, but Red told me she went shopping with Donna.

"Let's go." Kelso said as he walked out of the bathroom. Before I knew it we were standing in a large crowd of teenage waste like ourselves as the music began. For a moment I just tuned into to my enter Zen and let myself stop worrying about Jackie. But, that was only for a moment. I just they are right a baby does change everything.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the ONLY chapter not in Hyde's POV. Any guess on what happens next? Who will come back? Who will get wasted? And what is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? I want to hear from you.**


	17. Chapter 17

One thirty in the morning. About now I should be sitting up in my bed waiting for Jackie to crawl back into bed after going to the bathroom the fifth or six time since we went to bed. Instead I was sitting in a crowded bar watching Fez down one more beer. I honestly have to admit that this much better. But, I was still worried about Jackie. "Yeah my bro here is having a kid." Eric said to the bartender as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You look a little young." The bartender said as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at my wedding ring and then up at him.

"Let me guess high school sweetheart?" He asked as he grabbed a beer. I just nodded and he said "Well then this one is on me." He said with a smile. "I knocked up my old lady when she was fifteen." He said as he looked at us.

"And how did that work out for you?" Kelso asked him.

"Well I am married to the devil and have a dumbass son." He said with a laugh.

"Wow, he sounds like Red." Eric whispered. "Do you think there is a Red in every town in the United States?" He asked louder.

"Dude, that would be like a trillion Red's." Kelso said with a laugh.

"Well, Eric looks like you are screwed." I said with a laugh. About a half an hour later I was helping a falling down drunk Fez into his cot. "I swear to god I will kill you if you throw up on me." I muttered as I dropped him. He started to open his mouth, but I stopped him. "Keep the mouth closed till I am out of here." I said as I looked at him. I walked across the room and looked at Forman who looked like he had been run over by a car. "I am going for a walk." I said as I looked at him. He didn't say anything before I left. I walked down to the lobby. There was an older guy probably trying to support his family working this crap feast of a job sitting at the front desk. "Does room 214 have any messages?" I asked him. He looked through a stack of papers before handing me on that read: Call home.

"She made it sound important. Someone was screaming in the background." He said as he looked at me.

"Thanks." I said before I walked away. I found a pay phone and dialed home. I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice asked on the other line. It was a female voice, but not one that I left behind.

"Laurie?" I asked as I looked around the empty hallway.

"Hyde please don't waste my time. What the hell do you want?" She asked hatefully.

"That's Hyde." I heard Donna's voice in the background. "Hyde?" She asked as she took the phone from Laurie.

"Donna what's up? Someone left a message." I said.

"Okay, well don't freak out." She said softly. "But, Jackie is in labor." She said quickly.

"What?" I said as I processed what she said. "Did you get her to the hospital?"

"No, not yet her contractions are still fifteen minutes apart." She said.

"I am on my way home." I said before I hung up. I rushed back to the room and started packing everything back up. "Okay, you asses need to get out to that car now." I said as I looked at them.

"What is going on?" Eric asked as he sat up.

"Jackie is in labor." I said as I looked at him. I looked in the bathroom to see Fez puking his guts out. "Come on." I said as I looked at him. He looked at me and started to get up, but something happened and he fell. "Dude, come on." I said as I looked at him.

"I really would love to, but my head is stuck." He said. I walked into the room. Sure enough he had his big fat head wedged between the bathtub and toilet. Normally I would be laughing my ass off at this, but I wasn't in no mood for this today.

"Damn it Fez." I said as I looked at him. "Okay maybe if I pull really hard I can get you unstuck." I said as I looked at Kelso who was in the doorway. "Help me." I said as I took a hold on Fez's shoulders.

"Dude, you need to put some butter on his head. It will hurt less." Kelso said.

"That sounds good." Fez said.

"Fine, I will go down to the restaurant and get some fucking butter." I said as I looked at them. I walked down to the restaurant to find one dish washer sitting in the kitchen. "I need like a pound of butter." I said to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because my wife is in labor and my idiotic friend has his head stuck between the bathtub and the toilet." I snapped. He just grabbed a tub of butter and handed it to me.

"Good luck." He said before I walked away.

"I have butter." I said as I walked back into our room. I just sat back and watched as Eric put the whole tub of butter on Fez's neck. Then Kelso and Eric pulled on him. It took ten minutes before they finally got him lose.

"I have to get this butter off myself." Fez wined as I pushed him out the door.

"You can do that back in Point Place." I said as I picked up my bag. We made it to the lobby before I decided to call home real quick. I had the keys to the cruiser in my hand. "Get in the car I will be there in a minute." I said to Eric before I dialed the pay phone.

"Hello?" Red asked on the other line.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"Here why don't you talk to her?" He said. Next thing I know Jackie's sweet voice is on the other line.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Steven, I am fine don't worry about me." She said softly she sounded like she had been crying.

"I am going to be home in no time." I said as I looked around the room.

"Steve, wait till the morning. Kitty doesn't think that I am having this baby tonight." She said softly.

"Jacks I am on my way home." I said as I looked around the room. Then I heard the phone drop before a faint scream.

"Steven?" Kitty said on the other line.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just a contraction." She said. "They are about twelve minutes apart."

"I will be there soon." I said before I hung up. I walked out to the car to find two sleeping people and one playing with a hair tie. I drove as fast as I could trying to ignore the sound of snoring. I pulled into the Forman's driveway sometime around six in the morning. I ran into the house leaving the rest in the car asleep.

"Steven, where is Eric?" Kitty asked as I walked into the living room.

"In the car, where is Jackie?" I asked as I looked at the empty living room.

"Here we are." Donna said as she helped Jackie down the stairs carrying her suitcase.

"She was waiting for you." Kitty said softly.

"Are you ready to go have a baby?" Jackie asked me.

"Of course." I said as I looked at her before I turned to Donna. "The others are asleep in the car can you wake them up and get the butter off Fez's head?" I asked.

"Sure." She said weakly.

"I will explain later." I said as I helped Jackie out of the front door. "I am off to become a dad." I said as I looked at her and then at Jackie.

"It's too late to back out now." She said with a smile.

**A/N: Okay, I lied this worked better than my original plan so there won't be a chapter in a different POV. Hope you are loving this story as much as I am loving writing it.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was hard sitting in the hospital waiting room with Red, Eric, Laurie, Donna, and Fez knowing that Jackie was in pain and I couldn't do anything. "Will you calm down? Women are built for this shit." Red said as he looked at me. "Focus on listening to dumbass here tell me how he managed to get his head stuck in a toilet." Red said with a laugh.

"It was by the toilet." Fez snapped as he looked at us.

"Still who the hell does that?" Red asked.

"Daddy can I have money for something to eat?" Laurie asked as she looked over at her father from across the room.

"Don't you have your own money?" He asked her. "What have you been doing in Chicago?"

"Stripper." Eric coughed out.

"Oh come on she is more of the hooker type." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah you are right." He said with a laugh.

"Here is five dollars, but take the foreign one with you." Red said as he handed his daughter some money.

"But… fine." Laurie said before she stormed away with Fez following behind her.

"I am about to go home. Donna you want to go with me?" Eric asked as he got up.

"Eric this is our godchild." Donna said as she looked at him.

"And?" He asked.

"Sit your ass down because we aren't going anywhere." She said coldly.

"And Donna a trillion Forman zero." I said with a laugh as he sat down.

"Whatever at least I am not about to have a baby." Eric said as he looked at me.

"Is this a bad time to break the news?" Donna said with a laugh.

"I am going for a walk." Red said as he got up. "Dumbasses." He muttered as he walked away.

"And here we wait." Eric complained as he placed his head on the side of the chair. It was about two hours later that Red returned with a bit of a surprise.

"Steven someone is here to see you." He said as he moved out of my way so I could see Pam Burkhart.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I stopped by the house and Bob told me you all were here. Here I brought the baby I gift." She said as she handed me a box.

"You don't get to do this." I said as I looked at her. "You don't get to leave her and run off to Mexico. Her father went to jail she needed you to tell her everything was alright." I said as I got up. "Take your stupid box and get the hell out of here." I said as I threw the box at her and walked away.

"Hyde." Donna called after me. "I am proud of you." She said as I turned to look at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Jackie would be. Eric would never stand up and talk to her like that." She said as she looked at me. "That just proves that you and Jackie have something special."

"I love her Donna." I said as I looked at her. "And she is in so much pain right now. I can't help her. Hell I can't even be there for her. And now that bitch comes marching in here." I said as I looked at her.

"Why don't we go get you a coffee?" Donna said as she looked at me. "We need you happy. You are about to be a daddy." She led me down the hallway. When we got back to the waiting room with coffee in hand I noticed that Pam was still sitting there.

"Any news?" I asked Red as I sat down next to him.

"Not yet." He said as he looked at me. "But, the foreign kid is eating off the floor again." He said as he looked at me.

"That's just Fez." I said with a smile. More hours passed, but finally a doctor came out and looked at us.

"Mr. Hyde your wife wants you." He said with a smile. I just got up and followed him to her room. I walked in to see her sitting up holding our baby. She was smiling so bright she could light up this whole town.

"She is so small." Jackie whispered as I sat down on her bed next to her.

"It's a girl?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah, Katherine Ann Hyde meet your daddy." She said sweetly to the child in her arms. "Here hold her." She said as she offered the child to me. I took the child from her and got up. As I stood there looking at my little girl something seemed so right.

"I love you, Katy." I said as I looked at the beautiful little girl. I promised myself in that moment that I never would hurt her. I would spend my life protecting her from everything bad in the world. She was going to be my little girl for the rest of time. I looked up at Jackie and smiled. "She looks just like you." I said softly.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too, doll." I said as I moved back over to her.

"She is going to give us hell." She said as she looked at me.

"But, we will love her no matter what." I said as I looked at my little girl.

"Yes we will." She said as she smiled up at me. "I can't believe that we did this."

"I can." I said as I carefully kissed her head. "We are a real family now."

"It's something isn't it?" Jackie asked me.

"It sure is." I said as I looked at the love of my life and then at our perfect little baby. It was a moment that I knew I was never going to forget no matter what happened after this.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat with Jackie till she fell asleep and they took the baby to the nursery. It felt strange walking back out to the waiting room. Everyone sitting in that room meant something to us. I just took the time to look at each one of them before Donna stood up and said "So?"

"Who wants to see my little girl?" I asked them. Smiles overcame the room. I didn't have time to react before Mrs. Forman came up and hugged me. She was still on the clock and was probably just checking in real quick.

"I am a grandma." She squealed as she led us down the hall to the large window that looked into the nursery. "Oh there she is." Mrs. Forman said as she looked at the little baby right in the front row.

"Where?" Donna asked as she pushed me out of the way. "Oh she is beautiful." Donna said softly.

"She is so small." Fez said.

"She looks too much like Steven." Pam complained.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" I asked her.

"I am her mother." Pam said.

"In one sense of the word." I said as I looked at her. "But, in all the ways it counts you aren't." I said as I looked at her. "If Jackie wants you she will call." I said.

"Fine, I will go." Pam said as she stormed away.

"You did the right thing." Red said as he stood next to me looking in at the baby. It felt like we stood there forever before a nurse came out.

"Kitty what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am looking at my granddaughter." Kitty said with a smile.

"You want to hold her?" She asked.

"Can I?" Kitty asked.

"Come on. Red you too." The nurse said as she held the nursery door open. I watched as they placed the baby in her arms. She lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So, that is the devil child?" Eric asked as Kitty held the baby up almost against the glass. "She is cuter that I thought." He said as he looked in the window.

"How does it feel?" Donna asked me.

"I am a dad." I said as I looked at her.

"That you are." She said with a smile.

"It's perfect." I said as I looked back at the baby.


	20. Chapter 20

"Take a good look this is my last day of wearing this uniform." Donna said as she came bursting into the kitchen. I was sitting in there alone feeding Katy.

"Donna can you go show off your body somewhere else?" I asked her as I looked at her for a second.

"Someone is crabby." She said as she sat down next to me.

"Not crabby just not happy." I said as I looked at her. She looked at me for a minute.

"Still haven't heard from Leo?" She asked as I looked at Katy. Leo told me to take the week off to spend time with my family over two weeks ago.

"Nope, Jackie and I went looking everywhere he hangs out and no luck. So, me and Katy are going job hunting today? Isn't that right?" I asked the child in my arms. Katy is such a happy baby. I can tell that she is going to be a handful when she gets older.

"Have you went by his apartment?" She asked.

"No clue where it is." I said as I looked at her.

"Well I do." She said as she smiled at me. "Come on."

"We are going now?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I still have to get everything ready for tomorrow's camping trip." She said as she got up.

"Hold on." I said as I got up. I walked into the living room. Red was sitting on the sofa with a beer in one hand a the remote in another. "Can you watch Katy for a bit?" I asked him.

"Still trying to track down the hippie?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at him.

"Come here Katy, let me introduce you to sports." He said as he took the baby from my arms.

"Thank you Red." I said as I looked at him. It was a half hour later on the other side of town that I found myself standing in a room with two stoners and Donna. I was reading a note from Leo. "Dear Hyde man, One day I stopped in point place for some gas. Before I knew it eight years had passed. Wow that rhymes. Anyway I should get home to my wife. Take care. You're a good kid man. You're a good kid man."

"I can't believe he left." Donna said as she looked at me. I flipped the paper around to see what was on the other side. There was nothing.

"He left something for someone called loud one too." One of the guys said as he handed me a large envelope.

"That would be my wife." I said as I looked at him.

"Damn sorry for you." He said before we left there. It was hard for me to walk into my bedroom to see Jackie putting Katy in her crib. They both were smiling. How was I supposed to tell them that I didn't have a job?

"He isn't coming back, is he?" Jackie asked as she looked at me.

"No." I said as I looked at her.

"I could see it in your face." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. "But, we will make this work." She said as she looked at me. "I will take that waitress job I was offered and you can stay here with Katy."

"No I will find something. Here Leo left this for you." I said as I handed her the envelope. She opened it up the envelope and it took a moment before she started to walk around the room.

"Look at this Steven." She said as she tossed me the envelope. It was the keys to the Foto Hut and some paper work.

"Holy shit he actually knew your name." I said as I looked at all the papers that have been changed to show Jackie as the owner of the Foto Hut.

"Steven, look at the bigger picture here." She said as she looked at me.

"You are my boss." I said as I smiled at her.

"I have to tell Red and Kitty." She said as she took the envelope from me and started towards the living room. I grabbed the baby monitor and ran down the stairs.

"This is a god send." I heard Kitty say as I walked into the kitchen. "We are going to have fried chicken to celebrate this great occasion. Oh we should invite Bob over."

"Oh Kitty come on there is no need to get him involved in this." Red said as he looked at his wife.

"How about we all just have a nice normal night?" Jackie asked. "We have two days till graduation and I just want to spend time with my amazing family." She said as she smiled at everyone.

"Wait I am part of this family." Eric said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Right." Jackie said with a laugh.

"What's going on here anyways?" He asked as he looked at everyone.

"We are having fried chicken for dinner and Jackie is my new boss." I said as looked at him. He just stood there with a dumb face for a minute.

"So fried chicken sounds great." He said as he looked at Kitty. I just sat down at the counter.

"Steven, why don't we go down to the basement?" Jackie asked as she looked at me. I just smiled at her. She grabbed my hand and led me down to the basement. "You know we had our first kiss on this sofa." She said as we sat down.

"It's also where we created our first child." I said as I looked at her. "Want to try for another?" I asked with a laugh.

"Too soon Steven, but I will kiss you." She said as she leaned in to kiss me. I couldn't help, but see how special she was in that moment.

"I love you doll." I said as I looked at her.

"Love you too puddin' pop." She said as her lips met mine.


	21. Chapter 21

"Jackie will you hurry up we are going to be late." Hyde said as he leaned up against the car as his wife sat in the backseat changing Katy's diaper.

"Well, then go ahead. It's not my ideal moment here either." Jackie said as she looked up at him. He just smiled at the sight of his Jackie sitting there in her cap and gown. He knew how much she deserved this. "Okay, let's go." She said as she got out of the car Katy in her arms. "BOB!" Jackie yelled as they entered the school. "Take Katy." She said as she handed the baby to their neighbor before they ran down the hallway to the gym to make it to the lining up.

"Where's everyone?" He asked her as the small group of graduates made their way out to the football field.

"I don't know." Jackie mumbled back. It felt like no time at all before they walked off the stage with their diplomas' in hand.

"There they are." He heard Red say as they walked up to them. "Kitty get a picture with me and the kids." Red said as he put an arm on each of their shoulders. It wasn't long before the flash went off. "Okay now just me and my favorite little girl." Hyde just smiled as he looked at Red and Jackie. It was amusing to him the connection that they had developed over the past year.

"I can't believe that I missed seeing my little girl graduating." Bob said as he walked up with Katy in his arms and Joann following behind him.

"Hey you will get to see her walk at her college graduation, unless they mess that up to." Jackie said as she took Katy from him. "Until then we have chocolate cake at the house. I am sure that will cheer you up." Bob just nodded.

"Let's all just head home." Jackie said as she looked at Hyde and smiled before they walked to the car together. "Can you believe that we actually did it?" Jackie asked as she smiled at him.

"Yes." He said as he reached into the glove box and pulled out a key and dropped it in her hand. "Because we can do anything if we want to."

"We got the apartment?" She asked him thinking back to the two bedroom apartment that they looked at a week ago. "Katy you're going to get your own room." She said as she looked at the baby sitting in her car seat. The car ride back to the house was full of Jackie going on and on about what all they were going to need. "Let's wait until tomorrow to tell them." She said before they walked into the Foreman's kitchen to see Eric, Donna, and Kelso yelling.

"I want all of you back here in your caps in gowns at six. I have waited eighteen years for my graduation picture and I am not missing it!" Kitty yelled as she walked into the kitchen to see the others sitting there.

"Fine!" Kelso yelled before he walked out.

"Well I am going to go change Katy out of her good dress because she ruins it." Jackie said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So what happened to you full proof camping plan?" Hyde asked Eric and Donna as he sat down at the table with them.

"Fez and Laurie stole the van." Eric said as he looked down at the table.

"Nice one." Hyde said with a laugh.

"You didn't have to ride home in the pig truck." Donna said before she got up.

Sure enough at six everyone was standing out in the driveway dressed in their caps and gowns. Red was on cloud nine as he loaded up the rest of Eric's crap. "Kitty make sure you get me in the picture loading the last of Eric's crap." Red said as everyone gathered together.

"Listen up everyone I have great news!" Fez said as him and Laurie ran towards them.

"Tell us as you pose." Kitty said as she looked at the group of young people. There was a flash and then Kitty said "Okay tell us your news."

"I married Fez so he could stay in the country!" Laurie yelled.

"You what!" Red yelled before he clinched his chest. Hyde was left in the haze of the panic as Jackie ran to call an ambulance.

"I can't believe this happened." Jackie said as she held onto her husband as they stood in the hallway of the hospital.

"I know, but don't worry doll. Red is strong he will get through this." Hyde said as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, he has to kill Fez still." She said weakly. "You know that we can't leave now right?" She asked him.

"Yeah I know." He said softly as before he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
